Big News
by HannahKitsch
Summary: Hi, my name is Hannah Elizabeth Gibbs. I am 27 years old. Also, I am a NCIS Agent that is dating Tony Dinozzo. We have been dating ever since I turned 18. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Imagine Hannah looking like Jessica Lowndes.

Another Note: Hannah's desk is right next to my Gibbs and across from Tony's desk.

Hi, my name is Hannah Elizabeth Gibbs. I am 27 years old. Also, I am a NCIS Agent that is dating Tony Dinozzo. We have been dating ever since I turned 18. This is my story.

There I was sitting at my desk on my computer in the bull pen finishing paperwork. Tony and McGee walked in talking about some movie that Tony was trying to convince McGee to watch. When all of a sudden I got a headache and decided to lay my head down on my desk. Tony noticed and was immediately at my side.

 _Tony: Hannah are you ok?_

 _Me: Yes, it's just a headache. I'll be fine._

 _Tony: You have been getting a lot of headache's lately._

I was about to say something when dad walked in and announced that there was a case.

 _Gibbs (Dad): Dinozzo and McGee ride together, and Hannah you'll ride with me._

I got out of my chair and then everything went black. After what felt like forever I opened my eyes to see Tony, McGee, dad, and other coworkers staring at me.

 _Dad: Hannah, sweetie are you ok?_

I tried to get up, but that didn't go over well.

 _Tony: Hannah, don't try to get up._

 _Me: I'm fine. (I sat up)._

 _McGee: You're not fine you fainted._

 _Me: How long was I out?_

 _Tony: About three minutes._

 _Me: See I'm fine. Can you please get everyone to stop staring at me?_

 _Dad: Everyone get back to work._

 _Tony: Hannah how come you passed out you said it was just a headache?_

 _Me: I guess I should tell you guys. Can we go to Abby's lab and have Ducky and Jimmy meet us in there?_

 _Dad: Sure, sweetie._

Dad and Tony helped me up as we all headed to Abby's lab. When we walked into Abby's lab Ducky and Jimmy were already in there.

 _Ducky: So I can tell this is a serious conversation._

I guess he could tell by the look on my face, and the fact that I gathered everyone to tell them all at the same time.

 _Me: Yes, it is._

All of a sudden Abby starts jumping up and down.

 _Abby: Are you and Tony having a mini Dinozzo/Gibbs?_

Dad was staring at me concern on his face. While Tony had a look that said he was shocked.

 _Tony: Are we?_

 _Me: No_ _( I said trying not to laugh) There is no easy way to say this um, so I'm just going to say it. I have a brain tumor._

 _Abby: Oh my gosh._

Everyone else was staring at me probably to shocked to say anything. 

_Dad: How long have you known?_

 _Me: A couple days. It will be ok, the doctor said they caught it just in time. I won't have to do chemo or anything they are just going to remove it. I will need a month down time to heal. Which will be tough because I enjoy working._

Just then Abby ran over to me and gave me a hug.

 _Abby: You will be fine we will get through this together as a family._

All of a sudden I was gathered in a group hug with the people I love. A month later I was back to work acting like nothing ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the group hug was over, Ducky was the first one to speak.

 _Ducky: When is your surgery scheduled for?_

 _Me: The day after tomorrow._

Tony walks over to me and puts his arm around my waist, and kisses me on the cheek.

 _Dad: We will be there for you._ (Trying not to cry)

 _Me: You don't have to I'll be fine._

 _Abby: Don't be silly were your family we will be there._

 _Me: Ok, I would like that. But right now we have a case to go solve._

 _McGee: Hannah's right let's go._

(Tony, McGee, Tim, Dad and I walking into the bullpen after solving the case)

 _Me: Wow, we solved that case in record time._

 _Tony: Yes, we did. We should all go celebrate._

 _Me: I think that I just want to grab dinner and head home, curl up on the couch and watch a movie._

 _Tony: We can do that. What movie do you want to watch?_

 _Me: Tyler Perry's Boo 2! A Madea Halloween. If you don't want to watch it, we can watch something else._

 _Tony: No, that's ok. It's should be funny and that's what we need right now._ (Kisses me on the head.)

So the next day went by fast at work, and before I knew it, it was time to go to the hospital for surgery.

 _Tony: Babe, are you ready to go?_ (He says from the doorway.)

 _Me: Yes, as ready as I am going to be._ (I grab my go bag for the hospital and my purse)

 _Tony: I'll carry that._ (He goes to reach out for my bag.)

 _Me: Babe, it's fine I'll carry it I'm ok._

 _Tony: I know I just want to be useful._

 _Me: You don't have to be useful you are my boyfriend and I love you. Besides, you're driving me to the hospital._

After arriving at the hospital, checking in, I finally got settled in my room. All of a sudden a group of people came into my room just like they promised. It was Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, McGee, and Dad. Tony was already in my room.

 _Dad: Morning, honey. How are you?_ (Hugs me and kisses me on the forehead)

 _Me: I'm fine._

 _Abby: Are you worried?_

 _Me: I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried, but I know that I will be ok. Because I have Jenny, mom, and Kelly looking out for me._

You see I was born on February 14, 1990 so when Pedro Hernandez killed my mom and sister on February 28, 1991, he didn't kill me because I was just a baby. Some strangers got me out of the car, and gave me to emergency personnel. The emergency personnel got in touch with my grandfather Jackson Gibbs from the number in my mom's phone. My grandfather came and got me and took me home. He took care of me until my dad came and got me.

 _Nurse: Hi, sorry to break this reunion up but it's time for Hannah's surgery._

 _Me: Ok, well I'll see you guys when I get out. I love you guys._

 _Tony: I'll walk with you until we get to the doors._

 _Me: Ok._

 _Dad: I will to._

So dad and Tony held my hand and talked to me telling me things like I was going to be fine and that they loved me until we reached the doors that only emergency personnel can go through. (When we stopped at the doors Tony and dad kissed me on the head, and I was wheeled in.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Tony: I don't know what I would do if we lost her._

 _Gibbs: We are not going to lose her. She is a fighter she always has been._

 _Abby: We have to think positive thoughts._

 _Jimmy: Who wants a coffee? I don't mind running to get anyone something._

No one answers Jimmy.

 _Ducky: I think we are good Mr. Palmer._ (He says sitting down in the waiting room.)

 _Jimmy: Ok. I'll be right back. I'm going to get a coffee._ (Before getting a coffee Jimmy goes into the bathroom where he cries and prays that Hannah will make it through the surgery.)

Back to Hannah

All of a sudden Hannah flat lines.

 _Nurse: Were losing her._

Hannah sees a white light. All of a sudden Hannah see's her mother, Jenny, and Kelly.

 _Jenny: Hannah, honey you have to fight now. Your daddy needs you._

 _Kelly: Go back to Daddy, Hannah. We will be here when the time is right for you. I love you._

 _Hannah's Mom: Bye, Hannah Banana. I love you all my heart my sweet girl._

 _Doctor Amelia Shepherd: Paddles._ (Doctor Shepherd shocks Hannah bringing her back.)

 _Nurse: Should we go inform the family what just happened?_

 _Doctor Amelia Shepherd: No, we will tell them after we are done here._

Back to Gibbs, Tony, and the rest of Hannah's caring family

Jimmy comes back to the waiting room forgetting to get his coffee.

McGee: I thought you were getting a coffee.

Jimmy: Oh yeah, I realized I didn't need the caffeine.

Tony sits quietly thinking about his future. What if Hannah doesn't make it who will he fall in love with, or will he fall in love. Can he fall in love with someone after loving Hannah? He imagines what his future looks like if Hannah makes it. He imagines that white picket fence that he and Hannah helped paint, Hannah pregnant with his kids and those kids playing in the yard. Their kids jumping into piles of leaves that he and Hannah had just raked into a pile. Having snowball fights, his daughters helping Hannah bake cookies, and so much wonderful things.

Gibbs also imagines the future if Hannah doesn't make it. Can he go on living without his baby girl? Who will make him homemade meals. If Hannah wasn't around he would only be eating steak, frozen dinners, or going to the diner that him and Hannah would go to while she was growing up. Or would he be able to go to that diner it would remind him of Hannah too much. All of a sudden Tony speaks bringing him back to reality.

Tony: Boss if Hannah makes it do I have your blessing to ask for her hand?

Gibbs: You sure do. Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me that? (This makes everyone laugh. Brightening up the mood.)

All of a sudden Dr. Shepherd walks into the waiting room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone gets up and walks over to Dr. Shepherd.

 _Gibbs: How is she?_

 _Dr. Shepherd: She is stable at the moment. The next 24 hours are critical. She flat lined on the table, so she may have issues because of it. You just have to prepare yourself in case she does._

 _Tony: What kind of issues?_

 _Dr. Shepherd: She may have issues remembering who you are, or who she is, she may have mobility issues, things like that. If she doesn't wake up within the next 24 hours that means that she probably won't wake up, and then she will be on life support._

 _Gibbs: Can we see her?_ (Trying not to cry)

 _Dr. Shepherd: Yes, but only two for right now._

 _Abby:_ (Talking to Gibbs and Tony) _You two go, she would want to see you guys when she wakes up._

 _Dr. Shepherd: I'll take you guys to her follow me._

Tony and Gibbs follow Dr. Shepherd to Hannah's room. Once they reach Hannah's room they see her pale fragile body lying in the hospital bed. She has a bandage on her head, a breathing tube, and lots of monitors hooked up to her.

 _Dr. Shepherd: I'll leave you guys alone with her._

 _Gibbs: Thank you Dr. Shepherd._

 _Dr. Shepherd: Your welcome._ (Leaves to check on her other patients.)

Tony and Gibbs both pull up chairs on the sides of Hannah's bed and they each hold one of her hands.

 _Gibbs: Baby girl you are going to be fine you just have to wake up._

 _Tony: Don't give up fighting babe. There are so many people that love you and are waiting for you to wake up._

Tony and Gibbs sit by Hannah's bed for a while not saying anything just thinking. Just then Abby, McGee, Jimmy, and Ducky comes into Hannah's room bringing in the chairs that Dr. Shepherd put by Hannah's room so they could all sit in there together as the family that they are.

 _Abby: Hi guys._ (Sits in chair by Gibbs)

 _Ducky: How is she?_

 _Tony: She's stable that all we know right now._

 _Jimmy: She'll be ok. I know she will._

 _Abby: Do you remember the time that Hannah found that stray Standard Poodle puppy on the side of the road last December. She brought it to the office, and it chewed the legs on Gibbs desk. That was so funny. I thought it was nice that she gave it to Jennifer for Christmas. Jennifer loves Poodles. I forgot what Jennifer named her though? (_ Note: Jennifer is Hannah's best friend and Tony's younger sister. She is a Doctor at the hospital)

 _Jennifer & Tony (At the same time): Angel_

Everyone looks over to the door frame where Jennifer is leaning. Tony gets out of his chair and hugs his little sister.

 _Tony: Hey sis._

 _Jennifer: Hey. How is she doing?_

 _Tony: She's stable that's all we know._

Jennifer looks at her chart.

 _Jennifer: Everything looks ok. I will check in on her every once in a while when I have free time._

 _Tony: Thanks sis. We appreciate it._

Jennifer hugs everyone than she goes back to work.

 _Ducky: Do you remember the time when she was trying to be independent and bake everything for Thanksgiving._

 _Gibbs: Yes, she ended up taking a break and fell asleep with the stuffing in the oven and it burned. We had to make stove top stuffing._

 _Tony: She was so disappointed in herself. I cheered her up saying at least she didn't burn the Turkey and she agreed._

 _Abby: Even though she burned the stuffing that was a great Thanksgiving._

So while everyone was waiting for Hannah to wake up they recalled on so many memories about Hannah. Everyone shared all the good funny stories because they didn't want to share the sad stories because they were trying to brighten the mood.

Before they knew it visiting hours were up.

 _Dr. Shepherd: Sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are up. I'm afraid only one of you can stay._

 _Tony: Boss you can stay you're her father._

 _Gibbs: That's ok, you can stay. I'll wait in the waiting room._

 _Tony: Are you sure?_

 _Gibbs: Yes, just let me know if there is any change._

 _Tony: I will._

 _Abby: We will wait in the waiting room with you Gibbs._

 _Gibbs: No, that's ok you guys can go home. I'll call you when there is a change._

 _Ducky: No, we are family we will stay with you._

Everyone but Tony goes into the waiting room.

 _Ducky: She will be ok Gibbs we just have to have faith._

 _Gibbs: I know I'm just worried about her._

 _Abby: We all are. But in the end she will be fine._

 _McGee: She just has to make in through the next 24 hours._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back To Hannah

 _Tony: Hannah, honey please wake up. I love you. I can't go on living my life without you._

Tony talked to Hannah until he finally fell asleep. Before, he knew it, it was morning, and it was time for visiting hours again. Gibbs walks in to Hannah's room with coffee for him and Tony. Tony is asleep with his head on Hannah's bed still holding her hand.

 _Gibbs: Dinozzo_

Tony wakes up.

 _Tony: Morning, boss._

 _Gibbs: Morning. Is there any change?_

 _Tony: No, and the 24 hours are almost up. We only have an hour left._

 _Jennifer: We just have to believe she will wake up._ (Jennifer says as she walks into the door. Jennifer checks on Hannah.) _She seems to be doing ok. I'll be back later._ (Jennifer talks quietly to Hannah) _Please wake up Hannah I need you more than ever now._ (Kisses Hannah on the forehead) _I love you sis._ (Jennifer leaves to check on her other patients.)

Gibbs sits in a chair beside Hannah's bed holding her hand. While Tony is still holding her other hand never letting it go.

 _Gibbs: Hannah, honey please wake up. Tony has a terrific surprise for you._

Suddenly, Hannah squeezes Gibbs's hand.

 _Gibbs: She squeezed my hand._ (Gibbs says shocked)

 _Tony: I'll go get a doctor._ (Tony says getting out of his chair so fast he knocks in over. He runs out of the room trying to find a doctor)

Soon Tony and Dr. Shepherd return to Hannah's room. Dr. Shepherd goes over to Hannah and checks on her. She notices that Hannah is now not breathing on her own that the breathing machine is breathing for her. She has a concerned look on her face and Gibbs notices.

 _Gibbs: What's wrong?_

 _Dr. Shepherd: She's not breathing on her own anymore._

 _Tony: What!_

 _Dr. Shepherd: I'm so sorry, but it looks like her chances of waking up are slim. She is officially on life support._

 _Gibbs: How could this happen she was stable, and she just squeezed my hand?_ (He says mad but sad at the same time)

 _Dr. Shepherd: Many patients in comas still move. But that doesn't mean she will wake up. I'm so sorry._

Suddenly, the rest of the NCIS family comes into Hannah's room and see Tony and Gibbs with tears in their eyes.

Abby: What's wrong?

Tony and Gibbs can't say the words they are to upset. So Dr. Shepherd repeats what she just told Tony and Gibbs.

Dr. Shepherd: I'm so sorry, but I think it's best if you tell her goodbye and let her go. That way she will be in peace. Again, I'm so sorry. (Dr. Shepherd leaves the room. She goes into the supply room and cries)

Everyone starts crying and hugging Hannah.

 _Tony: Baby, please wake up._ (Rubs Hannah's face)

 _Gibbs: Sweetheart, we need you in our life. Please come back to us._

All of a sudden, a nurse comes in and unplugs Hannah's breathing machine, and again she flatlines.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Gibbs: What the hell did you just do?_

 _Nurse: I'm sorry, I was told to unplug her machine._

 _Tony: Who told you that?_

Abby runs over to the nurse about to plug in my breathing machine. When all of a sudden I start to breathe on my own again.

 _Ducky: Guys, she's breathing without the machine._

Dr. Shepherd runs into the room.

 _Dr. Shepherd: Nurse Peggy you were supposed to go to room 515 not this one._

 _Nurse Peggy: I'm sorry._ (Starts crying and runs out of the room)

All of a sudden I wake up.

 _Jimmy: She's awake!_

 _Ducky: Stay calm everything is alright._

Dr. Shepherd walks over to my side.

 _Dr. Shepherd: Hannah, I'm going to take this tubes out ok._

I nod my head.

After Dr. Shepherd takes the tubes out Tony gives me a drink of water.

 _Dr. Shepherd: Ok, Hannah do you know where you are?_

 _Me: The hospital._

 _Dr. Shepherd: Do you know anyone in this room?_

 _Me: No._ (Looks at everyone's faces) Just kidding. Of course I know everyone they are my family. (Starts naming people) (I hug my family then I hold Dad and Tony hands)

 _Dr. Shepherd: Ok, then Hannah I say you can be released in a couple of days._

 _Me: That sounds good._

 _Dr. Shepherd: Ok, I will give everyone an extra 30 minutes to visit with Hannah. Then everyone but one person has to leave because visiting hours are up._

 _Gibbs: You gave us quite a scare Hannah._

 _Me: I know I'm sorry. Abby I love you but your squeezing me to tight._

So the 30 minutes when by fast. I gave everyone a hug again, and everyone but Dad and Tony left the room.

 _Dad: Before I leave for the night. I just wanted to let you know your phone is right here fully charged. And I put your headphones in it in case you wake up during the night and Tony is asleep and you want to watch Netflix or something._

 _Me: Thanks Dad. I love you._ (I give dad another hug. Because after all he went through I figured he needed another)

 _Dad: I love you more Hannah Banana._ (Dad leaves my room)

 _Tony: I love you Hannah._

 _Me: I love you to Tony._

 _Tony: You should get some rest._

 _Me: Are you kidding I have been in a coma I think I have rested enough._

 _Tony: Hannah_ (Stern)

 _Me: Ok, I'll rest._ (I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep. Who knew after spending so much time in a coma I would still be tired.)

I woke up around 4 in the morning. Tony was asleep in a chair. I looked at my phone to check the time and decided I would watch something off YouTube. I found a show called Tierra de Reyes that I decided to watch until Tony woke up. It was around 8 o'clock when I heard Tony laughing. I took out my headphones to talk to Tony.

 _Me: What's so funny?_

 _Tony: Did you even sleep? Or did you pretend to fall asleep so when I fell asleep you could play on your phone?_

 _Me: I slept._

 _Tony: What are you watching?_

 _Me: Tierra de Reyes._

 _Tony: What the heck is Tierra de Reyes?_

 _Jennifer: It's about Three brothers: Arturo, Flavio and Samuel Gallardo who have lost everything and are now the victims of a horrible crime. In their eagerness to know the truth and serve justice, they will meet the Del Junco sisters: Sofia, Irina and Andrea, owners of a land that has been cultivated with passions, secret affairs and betrayals. The destiny of six individuals will be taken over by the uncontrollable strength of their feelings._

 _Tony: Oh my gosh what did you do memorize the summary._

 _Jennifer: Yeah, pretty much. Thanks to my photographic memory. What episode are you on Hannah?_

 _Me: Four._

 _Jennifer: Oh, so you haven't got to the interesting parts yet._

 _Hannah: I guess not, so no spoilers._

Jennifer gives Tony (her big brother) a hug before she gives me a hug and sits down next to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Jennifer: So, Hannah how are you feeling._

 _Me: My head hurts a little but that's normal._

 _Jennifer: Other than that you feel ok though._

 _Me: Yes._

 _Jennifer: Good._

 _Me: Tony can you give Jennifer and I some time to girl talk please._

 _Tony: Sure, I'll go get a coffee. Would you two like anything?_

 _Me: Some Blue Bell Christmas Cookies Ice Cream please it's new and I have been dying to try it._

 _Tony: Jen can she have ice cream._

 _Jennifer: Tony she survived death multiple times, so yeah I think she can have some. Hey can you bring me some to please?_

 _Tony: Sure two pints of ice cream coming up._ (Tony leaves the room)

 _Jennifer: So what do we need to talk about that Tony had to leave the room._

 _Me: When I was in my coma I could still hear conversations._

 _Jennifer: That's so cool. I read that it sometimes happens to people in coma's. What do you remember?_

 _Me: I remember dad saying that "Tony has a terrific surprise for me."_

 _Jennifer: Hmmm. I wonder what that surprise is?_

 _Me: I don't know. Maybe he will propose to me finally._

 _Jennifer: I don't know you guys have been together for a long time and he hasn't proposed yet._ (Jennifer knew he was going to propose but didn't want Hannah to know that. She wanted her to be surprised. So she had to get the conversation of marriage) _Maybe he's going to get you a puppy you have always wanted one._

 _Me: Yes, I have but my schedules too busy to get a puppy._

 _Jennifer: Hannah, I'm a doctor and I have a dog._

 _Me: I know._

 _Jennifer: If you were to get a puppy what kind of dog breed would you want?_

 _Me: Probably a Bouvier des Flandres. They are so cute and fluffy. Did anything new happen to you while I was out?_

 _Jennifer: Nope, everything is the same._

 _Me: Are you sure?_

 _Jennifer: Yes._

 _Me: Your lying._

 _Jennifer: No, I'm not._

 _Me: Jennifer we have known each other since we were little. I can tell when you are lying._

 _Jennifer: Ok something did happen, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. Also, you are the first person to know._

 _Me: I promise._

 _Jennifer: I found out today that I'm 8 weeks pregnant._

 _All of a sudden the door opens and in steps Tony with our ice creams._

 _Tony: So did I miss anything exciting._

 _Me & Jennifer: Nope._

Tony gives Jennifer her ice cream and a spoon. All of a sudden her pager goes off.

 _Jennifer: Well I guess that is the end of my break. Here Tony you can have my ice cream, I won't be able to eat it now._

 _Tony: Can't you put it in the break room with your name on it?_

 _Jennifer: Are you kidding its ice cream someone is bound to eat it._

 _Tony: Thanks._ (Jennifer hands Tony her ice cream and gives him another hug)

Jennifer: I'll talk to you later Hannah.

Hannah: I'm looking forward to it.(Jennifer hugs me again and leaves the room to go back to work.)

Tony goes to open my ice cream for me.

 _Me: Babe I can open it._

 _Tony: I know but I'll open it for you._

 _Me: Thanks._

 _Tony hands me my ice cream and opens his. I take a bite of ice cream._

 _Me: Yummmmm. This is now my favorite flavor of ice cream._

 _Tony: So something finally topped Cookies 'n cream._

 _Me: Most defiantly._

 _Tony: Your right it is pretty good._

 _Me: So do you like it better than Chocolate ice cream._

 _Tony: Maybe._

 _We both laughed._

 _Me: I'll put on the TV so we can watch TV and eat our ice cream._

 _Tony: Why don't you just use your Bluetooth and connect your phone to the TV so you can watch Tierra de Reyes._

 _Me: Oh, so you are interested in watching it._

 _Tony: No, but I can watch it besides I want to see what my sister is watching._

 _Me: Ok._ (So that's what I did I connected my phone to the TV so we could watch Tierra de Reyes.) _I put it on episode 1 so you won't be so confused._ (I also put the English subtitles on so Tony could understand what was going on.)

 _Tony: Ok, thanks._

 _We watched Tierra de Reyes while we ate our ice cream. We made it through two episodes before Dr. Shepherd stepped into the room._

Note: I created a Facebook page, so I could open a group page. I was thinking about opening a group page so my readers could post ideas or opinions, talk about the stories, or just to get to know each other. Would you enter the group if there was one?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Dr. Shepherd: Morning Hannah._

 _Me: Good morning Dr. Shepherd._ (I pause the episode that we are on)

 _Dr. Shepherd: I see you are watching Tierra de Reyes._

 _Me: Yes, it is really addicting._

 _Dr. Shepherd: Yes, it is. I see you are on episode 3 so I won't spoil anything._

 _Tony: Am I the only person who has never seen this?_

 _Dr. Shepherd: I'm sure a lot of people haven't seen it. So Hannah, you are doing so well that I am going to release you today._

 _Tony: Shouldn't she stay a couple days._

 _Dr. Shepherd: She is doing better than any patients that I have ever had before. Although, you are being released today I still want you to be on bed rest for at least two weeks._

 _Me: Ugh, ok whatever you say._

 _Gibbs: Don't worry we will make sure that she follows doctor's orders._ (He looks at me sternly)

 _Dr. Shepherd: Ok, I'll go get the paper work for you to fill out Hannah._

 _Me: Thanks, Dr. Shepherd._

 _Dr. Shepherd: No problem Hannah._ (Leaves the room)

 _Tony: I'm surprised she didn't say anything about the ice cream containers._

 _Me: Me to. Morning Daddy._

 _Gibbs: Morning Hannah Banana. I see you tried the new ice cream flavor you wanted to try. Was it any good?_

 _Me: It is terrific._

 _Tony: She said it was better than Cookies n' cream._

 _Gibbs: Jeez, you must really like it than. No ice cream flavor has every topped Cookies n' cream. So, Hannah how are you feeling?_

 _Me: I'm feeling fine._

 _Gibbs: You promise?_

 _Me: Yes._

 _Gibbs: What are you watching?_

 _Me: Tierra de Reyes._

 _Gibbs: Why are you watching a Spanish show?_

 _Me: I found it and it looks interesting. Besides it helps with my Spanish._

 _Gibbs: Hannah, sweetheart your Spanish is fine._

 _Me: I know, but this show is good also it's addicting._

 _Gibbs: Well I'd rather you be addicted to a TV show above anything else._

Dr. Shepherd arrives back in my room and hands me the paper I need to fill out then she leaves. After filling out the forms dad leaves my room while Tony helps me get dressed.

 _Me: I know what the first thing I am going to do when I get home is._

 _Tony: What?_

 _Me: I am going to take a nice bubble bath._

 _Tony: Maybe I'll join you._

 _I give him a stern look._

 _Tony: I was just kidding besides you need to rest for two weeks._

 _Me: And that is what I'm going to do. I can watch all the Tierra de Reyes episodes. That should take me a while._

 _Tony: How many episodes are there?_

 _Me: 160._

 _Tony: That's a lot of episodes. They are all each about an hour. So that's 160 hours of TV._

 _Me: That's fine I have two weeks off remember. Maybe I can rewatch all 12 seasons of Supernatural, and watch the new episodes of Season 13 while I'm at it._

 _Tony: That's a lot of screen time Hannah._

 _Me: I know but I have to lay in bed for two weeks at least that will keep me occupied. It's going to be hard not exercising those two weeks._

 _Tony: I know but you can exercise after the two weeks are up._

 _Me: I know._

After getting dressed, I got in the wheelchair that was in my room. Tony opened the door and to my surprise Ducky, Abby, McGee, Jennifer, and Palmer was also outside my door along with dad of course.

 _Tony: Hannah, I'll go get the car and pull it around._

 _Me: Ok._

Tony leaves to pull the car around under the entrance so I can get in. Instead of pushing the wheelchair all the way to the car in the parking lot.

 _Dr. Shepherd: Ok Hannah if you have any trouble you can call me here's my card (_ hands me her card) _or you can talk to Jennifer._

 _Me: Thank you Dr. Shepherd. Also here are the forms._ (I hand her all the forms I had to fill out)

 _Dr. Shepherd: Thank you and your welcome. Well I have to get back to work now. Bye Hannah._

 _Me: Bye Dr. Shepherd._

 _Jennifer: So are you ready to get out of here._

 _Me: You have no idea._

Jennifer pushes the wheelchair out of the hospital. By the time we are outside the car is already waiting for me. (*Note- Tony has a red 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe. I have a purple 2017 Jeep Wrangler)

Gibbs: I'll help you Hannah.

Me: That's ok dad I got it. (I opened the door. I hugged everyone and then I got into the car.)

Gibbs: I'll talk to you later Hannah.

Me: Ok. Bye everyone thanks for coming to make sure I was ok.

Abby: That's what family is for.

Gibbs: I'll shut the door for you Hannah.

Me: Thank you.

Gibbs: Bye, sweetie.

Me: Bye, dad.

Dad shut the door, I buckled up, and I waved at everyone as Tony drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I turned on the radio and Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry was on. I sang along to the radio. I looked over at Tony and he was smiling at me, so I smiled back at him. And he started singing the lyrics to it also. Which made me laugh. I grabbed his hand to hold, so we held hands. After the song was over I turned the radio down.

Me: You know we should go to Vegas together sometime.

Tony: You know the only time I have been to Vegas was drag Jennifer back home after you two decided to go.

Me: I know I got into big trouble for it.

Tony: That's because you went with you friends for senior skip day. Which ended up being three days instead.

Me: It would have been longer if dad didn't find out. Because he was the one who told you so you could get Jennifer. He was so mad. I wrote a note saying my friends and I were doing senior skip day and that we would be gone a couple of days. Hey at least we were all 18. But I understand why he mad. I was just a stupid teenager. I hope when we have kids that they are not as wild as I was.

Tony: I hope not we will be in for some trouble. Besides you are still wild.

Me: I know but not as wild as before. You know you like it.

Tony: Yes, I do.

When we arrived home we went in the house.

Tony: I'll go start the bubble bath for you. You just sit on the couch and relax.

Me: Thanks, babe.

I sat on the couch and played with Facebook on my phone catching up with my friends. A few minutes later Tony came into the living room.

Tony: Babe, your bath is ready.

Me: Thank you.

Tony: I'll get you some pajamas.

Me: Thanks

Tony brought me some pajamas.

Me: Thanks

My bath would have been peaceful if Tony didn't check on me every 5 minutes to make sure I was ok. I love him but geez this was going to be a long two weeks.

After I was done with my bath I dried off and put on my pajamas. Then I went into the bedroom and I saw Tony was watching the Friday Night Lights movie.

Me: Hello.

Tony: Hello, sweetie. You know this a pretty good movie.

Me: I prefer the series.

Tony: That's because you think Kyle Chandler and Taylor Kitsch are handsome.

Me: WHAT, WHO TOLD YOU THAT! (I ask playing with him)

Tony: You did silly.

Me: I know that's what I get for drinking too much and watching it. Things slip out.

Tony: I should get you drunk more.

Me: Yeah, sure.

Tony: Just kidding.

Me: Besides I try not to drink so often anymore.

Tony: That's probably a good idea you are a mess when you drink a lot.

Me: Hey, you're no better butthead.

Tony: Here come lay down with me we can continue to watch Tierra de Reyes.

So I curled up next to Tony and we binge watched Tierra de Reyes. It only took us 8 days to watch 160 episodes. No one bothered us because I was supposed to be relaxing and not be stressed. Dad gave Tony some time off to spend we me in case something happened. But on the 9th day Tony's phone rang. It was my dad saying he was needed back at work.

Tony: Ok, sweetie if you need let me know. (He said as he was getting dressed for work.)

Me: I'll be fine. But ugh I wish I could go to work with you. I am tired of laying in this bed.

Tony: I know but you only have to be in this bed for 5 more days.

Me: I know but 5 days are a long time when you are not doing anything. I may call Jennifer and see if she is busy.

Tony: That is a good idea.

Me: Are you just saying that because Jennifer is a doctor and she could babysit me?

Tony: No, ok maybe.

Me: Tony I have been out of the hospital for 9 days I am fine.

Tony: I know but I worry about you because I love you.

Me: I know I love you to.

Tony: Bye sweetie

Me: Bye

Tony kissed me and then he left for work.

(Talking to myself) I am going to call Jennifer but after I order food. I called Jimmy John's and ordered three ultimate porkers one for me and one for Jennifer, and one for Tony just in case. If she doesn't want it, I can always eat it for dinner. I got Tony one in case he is home for dinner but he probably won't be. He can just eat it for breakfast then. So I called Jimmy John's ordered my food then I called Jennifer.

(On phone with Jennifer)

Jennifer: Hello, Hannah.

Me: Hello, Jennifer. Are you busy.

Jennifer: Not really I haven't really been feeling good today so I am just relaxing.

Me: Morning sickness.

Jennifer: Yes, I love this baby but I hate morning sickness.

Me; Yeah. Would you like to relax at my house Tony had to go to work?

Jennifer: Sure, do you want to talk and binge watch Supernatural.

Me: Girl you read my mind.

Jennifer: Ok, I'll be right over.

Me: Ok, I'll see you soon girl.

Jennifer and I hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Note: Jennifer is 12 weeks pregnant. The date Hannah had her surgery was October 22. She was in a coma until October 24. She got out of the hospital on October 25. Hannah & Tony didn't celebrate Halloween this year. The current date is Thursday, November 2.

I quickly shower, and get dressed. As soon as I am dressed the doorbell rings. It's Jimmy Johns delivering the sandwiches I order. I pay the delivery guy then I shut the door and look around the room. Dang I really need to clean this apartment. Luckily Tony and I have been eating out every night so we don't have very many dishes to wash. I quickly did the dishes, threw away all the trash, took the trash out, and I had just started vacuuming when the doorbell rang. I turned off the vacuum cleaner and opened the door.

 _Jennifer: Hello, Hannah._

 _Me: Hello, Jennifer._ (I gave her a hug) _Wow you are starting to show._

 _Jennifer: Yes, the baby is about the size of a lime._ (Jennifer says as she walks in the apartment, and puts her purse down, takes off her coat, and sits on the couch.)

 _Me: Would you like a sandwich from Jimmy Johns?_ (I ask her holding up a sandwich)

 _Jennifer: No, thank you._

 _Me: When are you going to find out the gender?_ (I ask as I sit down on the couch next to Jennifer.)

 _Jennifer: Tomorrow, we are going to have a gender reveal party soon._

 _Me: When are you going to officially tell people?_

 _Jennifer: I was going to tell Tony, and my dad on Thanksgiving. Are you still having Thanksgiving here?_

 _Me: Yes. You know Tony is going to be excited that he is going to be an uncle._

 _Jennifer: I know. He has been bugging me about having nieces and nephews for a while._

 _Me: Yeah. He is going to be a great uncle._

 _Jennifer: And a great dad._

 _Me: Yep. When the time comes but far far in the future._

 _Jennifer: Hannah you are 27 years old I wouldn't wait for a long time._

 _Me: Jennifer you are 27 also and you are having your first child. Also, I want to be at least in my early 30s before I have a baby. I would like to be a little more prepared._

 _Jennifer: What do you mean prepared?_

 _Me: I would like to have a house for my kids to play in, and I want to be married before I get pregnant. I don't want to disappoint my dad._

 _Jennifer: I know I understand. You will get married one day._

 _Me: I know._

All of a sudden Jennifer's pager goes off.

 _Jennifer: Dang, I needed at the hospital. Well there goes my day off. I wish I could spend more time with you but I have to go._

 _Me: I understand work is work. I can't wait till I can go back to work. Do you want a sandwich to take to work?_

 _Jennifer: Yes, please and thank you. Also, you should be able to return to work soon._ (Putting on her coat)

 _Me: Yep, in 5 more days._

 _Jennifer: Bye, Hannah._ (Grabs her purse)

 _Me: Bye, Jennifer._ (I give her a sandwich and a hug and she leaves)

Well I'm all alone again. I am going to give this apartment a thorough cleaning. Also, I am going to the grocery store so we can finally stop eating out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I grabbed my purse that was hanging on the coat rack, my coat and my car keys and I headed out to my purple jeep. I got in and headed to Safeway. I decided to park far away from the building because I could use the walk. I haven't worked out in a while and it's bugging me. Once I got into Safeway I got a shopping cart and started shopping. I got a lot of fruit and veggies because Tony and I have been mostly eating junk, and I have gained a little weight. I filled up the car so I decided that I had shopped enough. I headed to the checkout line when I saw that a lot of people were staring out the doors. I just assumed that someone was having a fight and figured other people could handle the situation. I paid for my groceries and headed outside. As soon as I walked outside I saw cop cars. I walked to my jeep and loaded up my groceries when someone touched my shoulder. I jumped and turned around quickly looking at the face of my angry boyfriend.

 _Tony: Hannah, what are you doing here?_

 _Me: Shopping, duh._

 _Tony: You are supposed to be on bed rest._

 _Me: I know but we needed groceries._

 _Tony: I would have gotten groceries if you would have asked me._

 _Me: I know but you are working, and I have free time. I was so bored staying in the apartment. What are you doing here?_

 _Tony: There is a dead sailor._

 _Me: Well you better get back to work I am going to head home._

 _Tony: Be careful and call me when you get home._

 _Me: I will don't worry._

 _Tony: I always worry._

 _Me: I know._ (I kissed Tony and I got into my jeep, and headed home)

Once I got home I parked my jeep then I carried everything into the apartment. Once inside the apartment I called Tony and left a voicemail telling him that I made it home safely. I put away all the groceries then I cleaned the house some more. I also made lasagna and garlic bread for dinner because it is Tony's favorite meal. By the time I got done cleaning it was 7 pm. While I was taking dinner out of the oven my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Tony.

 _Me: Hello._

 _Tony: Hello, Han I'm sorry but I might not be home tonight. If I come home it will be late. I'm sorry babe._

 _Me: It's ok I understand don't worry about it. When you come home if you come home tonight if I am asleep and you are hungry I made lasagna feel free to heat it up. Also, there are two Jimmy John sandwiches if you want one._

 _Tony: Thanks babe. I love you._

 _Me: I love you to. Good-bye._

 _Tony: Good-bye._

We hung up the phone. I decided I would eat one of the sandwiches from Jimmy Johns for dinner. I left the lasagna on the stove for it to cool off so I could put it in the fridge. I grabbed a sandwich, a plate, and a water and I went to sit on the couch to eat my dinner. I turned the TV on the Hallmark channel and watched some of the Marry Me at Christmas movie because it is a new Christmas movie. I missed it the first time it premiered on October 28 so I decided to watch it. I missed some of it so I found it and recorded it for later so Tony and I could watch it together. Tony and I watch every new Hallmark Christmas movie together. I watched about 30 minutes of the movie then I decided to restart watching Supernatural. I got through the first two episodes of Supernatural then I got ready for bed. I read Fifty Shades Freed book for 30 minutes then I went to bed it was 11 o'clock.

Note- I love watching Hallmark Christmas movies. Also, I am excited to watch Fifty Shades Freed next year. I have not read any of the Fifty Shades books because I want to be surprised when I watch it next year. After I watch the Fifty Shades Freed movie I am probably going to start reading the books. Maybe


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Friday, November 3rd

Around 4 o'clock I woke up to the sound of the front door opening. Tony came into the bedroom walking slowly trying not to make any noise.

 _Me: Hi, honey._

 _Tony: Hi, babe go back to sleep._

 _Me: Ok, goodnight._

 _Tony: Goodnight, babe._

Tony got ready for bed, then he curled up next to me in bed. As soon as Tony's head hit the pillow he fell fast asleep. I listened to him breathing and I fell asleep not long after him. Around 8 o'clock I woke up and Tony was still asleep. I decided that I would make Tony some breakfast, so he could have something good when he wakes up. I decided I would make a Sheepherders Breakfast. (NOTE: I don't own this. I found this idea online on ) Around 9 o'clock Tony came walking into the kitchen.

 _Tony: Good morning, Hannah._

 _Me: Good morning, Tony. Would you like some coffee?_

Tony yawned so I took that as a yes. I poured some coffee into his coffee mug that has a picture of both of us on it. I gave Tony his coffee.

 _Tony: Thanks, babe._ (Kissed me on my cheek)

 _Me: Your welcome._

I made Tony and I a plate, carried the plates to the table, got me some water and sat down at the table. Tony got more coffee and joined me at the kitchen table.

 _Tony: Thanks for making breakfast babe, but you didn't have to._

 _Me: I know but I wanted to._

 _Tony: That's because you are a great person._

Tony and I started eating our breakfast.

 _Tony: So what are you plans for today?_

 _Me: I think I am going to go into work._

 _Tony: No, absolutely not._

 _Me: I can just do paperwork._

 _Tony: Nope, you did enough yesterday._

 _Me: What do you mean?_

 _Tony: You drove yourself to the grocery store, you made the apartment spotless, and you made lasagna last night, and you also made breakfast this morning. Why don't you take it easy today? You only have four more days until you can come back to work._

 _Me: I know but four days is a long time. But to make you feel better I'll take it easy today._

 _Tony: And the four more days?_

 _Me: Fine, I'll try to take it easy four more days._

We had just finished eating when the doorbell rang.

 _Tony: I'll get it._

 _Me: Ok._ (I got up from the table and grabbed our plates off the table. I took the plates and put them in the sink)

 _Tony: Hannah it's your dad._

I went into the living room where my dad and Tony were.

 _Me: Hi, dad. How are you?_ (I gave dad a hug)

 _Gibbs: I'm fine. How are you Hannah?_

 _Me: I'm good. I can't wait until these four days are up so I can go back to work._

 _Gibbs: That's what I want to talk to you about. When you come back to work I would like you to stay out of the field until December. But you can still do paperwork, research, help Abby when needed, things like that._

 _Me: But dad I will be fine in the field._

 _Tony: Hannah, I agree with Gibbs. I think that is best._

 _Gibbs: It's only until December Hannah._

 _Me: Fine, if that what you guys think is best._

 _Gibbs: Thanks, Hannah Banana._

 _Me: So dad would you like any breakfast or coffee?_

 _Gibbs: Sure._

I got up and made dad a plate, and got him some black coffee. Just then dad's phone rang. I then transferred dad's breakfast into a traveling container, and his coffee into a traveling coffee mug. Dad hung up the phone.

 _Gibbs: Hannah Banana that was work I have to go._

 _Me: I figured that's why I got you your breakfast to go._

 _Gibbs: Thank you._ (Dad took his food and coffee and kissed me on the cheek) _Bye, Hannah Banana._

 _Me: Bye, daddy._

 _Gibbs: Tony head to work after you get dressed._

 _Tony: Sure, boss._

Dad left and Tony shut the front door.

 _Tony: I'm going to go get dressed Hannah, would you like to get me some coffee to go please._

 _Me: Sure._

I went into the kitchen and got Tony some coffee in a to-go mug and then I got the dishes washed, and I cleaned up the kitchen. Tony came back into the kitchen dressed for work, and I handed him his coffee.

 _Tony: Thanks, babe. I'll probably see you later._

 _Me: Ok, bye honey._

Tony and I kissed then Tony headed to work. I kept my promise to him and took it easy for the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Saturday, November 4th

Around 1 o'clock in the morning I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I looked at it and saw that Tony was calling me, so I answered it.

 _Me: Hello._

 _Tony: Hello, Hannah I'm sorry that I woke you up but I am going undercover. I don't know when I will be home, and I won't be able to call you while I'm undercover._

 _Me: I understand, but please be careful._

 _Tony: I will, and Hannah I love you._

 _Me: I love you to, bye Tony._

 _Tony: Bye, Han._

Tony and I hung up the phone. I was too worried about Tony that I couldn't fall asleep. I decided that I would play on my phone for a while before I tried to fall asleep again. Around 3 o'clock I was tired again so I decided to put my phone away and fall back asleep. I woke up around 7 o'clock so I decided I would work out. I got on the scale which read 140. I have gained 20 pounds. I got dressed in my workout clothes and headed to the gym. When I arrived at the gym there were so many cars in the parking lot that I had a hard time finding a parking spot. I guess everyone was also trying to get their holiday bodies. At times like this I can't wait until Tony and I have our own place so I can have a workout room. I walked into the gym and the only machine that wasn't being used was one treadmill. I decided I would get on the treadmill for a while. I spent two hours on the treadmill and decided that it was enough for one day. I left the gym and went home. When I got home I took a shower, ate some oatmeal for breakfast, then I headed to the office with the lasagna I made. I didn't want to eat it because I am trying to lose weight, and I wasn't sure when Tony would be home. I will just make him something else when he comes home. When I got to the office I grabbed my purse and the lasagna and went into the building. I showed security my badge and id and then I got on the elevator. When the elevator doors opened McGee almost bumped into me.

 _McGee: Oh, hello Hannah. It's good to see you. Bye, Hannah._

 _Me: Hello, McGee. It's good to see you to. Bye, McGee._

I got off the elevator as McGee got on the elevator. I walked to the bull pen and saw it was empty. I walked over to dad's desk and found a post-it pad. I found a pen and wrote on the post-it. The note read-

Hello, dad. I made some lasagna the other day. I will put it in the fridge in the break room for you and the team. I love you. Love Hannah.

After leaving the note, I took the lasagna and put it in the fridge in the break room. After I left the break room I took the elevator down to Abby's lab. I walked into Abby's lab and so her working on her computer.

 _Me: Hello, Abby._

Abby jumped and turned around.

 _Abby: Jeez, Hannah you scared me._

 _Me: Sorry, what are you working on?_

 _Abby: I'm trying to match fingerprints._

 _Me: Oh, is there anything you need me to do?_

 _Abby: No, aren't you supposed to be relaxing at home?_

 _Me: Yes, but I got bored._

 _Abby: I totally understand. I can't stand sitting around._

 _Me: Yes, it's been tough. I can't wait to be able to return to work._

 _Abby: Only three more days right?_

 _Me: Yes._

Just then Abby got a match on the fingerprints she was analyzing.

 _Me: I'll let you get back to work._

 _Abby: You don't have to go._

 _Me: I know, but I have to go home and do laundry._

 _Abby: Ok, bye Hannah._

 _Me: Bye, Abby._

I left the office and went home and did laundry. In between doing the laundry I ate lunch, and watched TV. I found a show on Hulu I hadn't watched in a very long time. It's called Step by Step with Patrick Duffy and Suzanne Somers. I started binge watching it. I got all the laundry done around 6 o'clock. I folded all the laundry and put it away. After, I finished the laundry I made a smoothie for dinner. After dinner I took a shower. By the time I got into bed it was 8 o'clock. I played with my phone for an hour then I went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sunday, November 5th

I woke up at 6 o'clock. I decided that I would shower, get dressed and head to church. I went to the Church service that starts at 8 o'clock and lets out at 10 o'clock. The other church service starts at 10:30 and lets out at 12:30. After, church was over I went home and changed into my pajamas. I laid on the couch and watched Step by Step. All of a sudden my phone rang. I looked at my phone and saw Jennifer was calling me so I answered my phone.

 _Me: Hello._

 _Jennifer: Hello, Hannah. Are you busy?_

 _Me: No, what's up?_

 _Jennifer: I am going to go to the movie theater to see A Bad Moms Christmas would you like to join me?_

 _Me: Sure that will be fun. What time does the movie start?_

 _Jennifer: The movie starts at 4._

 _Me: Ok, do you want me to come pick you up or meet you at the theater?_

 _Jennifer: I'll meet you there._

 _Me: Ok, I'll see you sometime around 3._

 _Jennifer: Ok, I'll see you later._

 _Me: Bye, Jennifer._

 _Jennifer: Bye, Hannah._

I laid on the couch for a while still watching around Step by Step. At 2 o'clock I got up and changed. Then I laid on the couch again. At 3 o'clock I grabbed my car keys and I headed to the movie theater. I pulled into the movie theater parking lot and parked. I grabbed my purse and headed into the theater. When I walked in I saw Jennifer sitting on a bench with two large bags of popcorn, two bags of m&m's and two large drinks. I walked over to her. She stood up and we hugged.

 _Jennifer: Hi, Hannah I got you a large popcorn, some m &m's, a Sprite, and I bought your ticket._

 _Me: Thank you._

 _Jennifer: No problem._

 _Me: I'll carry the food and drinks for you so you can hand the usher the tickets._

 _Jennifer: Ok._

After Jennifer handed the usher the tickets we found where the room where the movie was. Jennifer held the door for me while I carried the food. Once in the room we found our seats. We watched the previews and ate our popcorn. After the movie we threw away our trash and headed outside.

Me: That movie was so funny. Thanks for inviting me.

Jennifer; No, problem. Well I better head home Jim might start to worry.

Me: Ok. Bye, Jennifer.

Jennifer: Bye, Hannah. (We gave each other another hug then we went to our jeeps.) (*Note- Jennifer has a four door dark blue Jeep Wrangler.)

By now it was 6 o'clock. I decided that I would head home and change then head to the gym. So I went home changed into my workout clothes, then I headed to the gym. I pulled into the gym parking lot and noticed that there were a lot of open parking spaces. I parked near the building because it would probably be dark when I came out of the gym so I wanted to be close to the building just in case. I was on the treadmill for an hour, and then I did the stair master for an hour. It was now 8 o'clock, so I decided that I should go home. When I walked out of the gym I saw Tony and a women flirting with each other. I assumed Tony was still undercover and the women didn't mean anything to him, and for Tony's sake I hope I am right.


	15. Chapter 15

*Note- This has spoilers from NCIS: New Orleans, Season 4 Episode 6.

Chapter 15

Sunday, November 5th

I got in my jeep and drove away. I arrived home and I got in the shower. After I showered I got an apple and some grapes for dinner. I decided that I would watch TV so I wouldn't think about Tony and that woman. I watched some more Step by Step I was now finished with season 1. By now it was 10 o'clock so I decided it was time for bed. I got in bed but I was having trouble sleeping I was thinking about Tony. I found some calming music so I soon feel asleep.

Monday, November 6th

I woke at 6 o'clock. I played on my phone for five minutes trying to figure out what I was going to do today. I decided that I would head to the gym to get my mind off of last night. So I changed into my workout clothes, then I headed to the gym. I arrive at the gym at 6:30. I pulled into the gym parking lot and noticed that there were a lot of open parking spaces. I parked far away from the building, so could get my steps in. I was on the treadmill for an hour, then I did the stair master for an hour, and I did the Peloton bike. It was now 9:30. I decided that I could not stand laying on the couch for one more day. Tomorrow November 7th is officially my last day before I can go back to work Wednesday. But I decided that I would go into work today. I grabbed my things, then I went out to my jeep and I headed home so I could get ready for work. By the time I got home it was 10 o'clock. I drank a water, because I was thirsty from my work out. I don't drink water when I am working out so I don't get sick. I quickly laid out my work clothes, got a towel, then I got into the shower. I quickly showered, go out and got dressed for work. After I was dressed I cut up an apple, grabbed a handful of grapes, and a piece of cheese, and put them in Ziploc bags in a lunch box with a frozen water bottle. I grabbed my purse, and car keys. I opened the front door and then shut and locked it. Then I headed to my jeep. I got in my jeep, turned the radio to Christmas music because it always cheers me up and I need a little cheer. I hope Tony is not cheating on me because that would kill me. I turned up the Christmas music so I could sing and forget about everything.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked my jeep than I headed into the building. In the building I showed security my badge and id and then I got on the elevator. I walked into the bullpen. McGee & Dad and a blond girl I have never seen before were looking at the screen. The screen had a video with Tony and that girl I saw that was flirting with him. I didn't say anything I just stood behind them hoping they would say something useful. I knew they wouldn't talk about the case in front of me because it would probably upset me and they didn't want that since to them I was still fragile.

Blond Girl: So, she kills petty officers.

McGee: Were not sure that is why Tony is undercover as a petty officer. We need to gather more information.

Me: WHAT!

All of a sudden everyone turned around.

Gibbs: Hi, Hannah.

Me: Hi.

Gibbs: You should be at home.

Me: Don't try to change the subject Dad.

Blond Girl: Hi, I'm Ellie Bishop.

Me: Hello, Ellie. It's nice to meet you but I need to be caught up on this case.

Gibbs: No, you don't. What you need to do is go home.

Me: Yeah, that's not going to happen, especially not now. I need you to tell me everything about this case right now.

Gibbs: Hannah!

Me: Dad!

McGee: Boss, we should just tell her. If we don't she will just try to investigate by herself and that wouldn't be good.

Gibbs: Fine. Hannah, I will catch you up on this case on one condition.

Me: What's the condition.

Gibbs: That you come sit down, also you are to stay out of the field until December remember.

Me: I will sit down, but I am not staying out of the field.

Gibbs: Hannah, you promised Tony and I you would.

Me: Fine, I will.


	16. Chapter 16

*Note- This has spoilers from NCIS: New Orleans, Season 4 Episode 6.

Chapter 16

Gibbs: Ok, then. There is someone murdering petty officers, and we think this woman is responsible. (He motions to the screen) Her name is Chloe Miles. She seduces men and then she kills them when she has had enough toying with them. Tony is going to meet her tonight at an event for petty officers.

Me: Are you guys going to be there?

Gibbs: Yes, we will make sure nothing goes wrong.

Me: What time is the event?

Gibbs: The event is at 7. Why?

Me: Just curious.

Ellie: Hey Hannah, isn't this you? (She says as she points to the screen. It's me coming out of the gym last night.)

I don't say anything. Dad looks at the screen and back at me. Giving me his Gibbs look.

Gibbs: Hannah, why were you at the gym last night?

Me: Working out, I'm trying to lose some weight.

Gibbs: You don't need to lose any weight your perfect the way you are.

Me: I gained weight over the past few weeks, because I have only been eating junk food.

Gibbs: Your supposed to be taking it easy.

Me: I have taken it easy long enough. I done taking it easy.

Gibbs: Hannah!

Me: Dad!

McGee: Boss there is no need to argue with her. It's Hannah whenever her mind is made up there is no way to change it.

Me: He's right, Dad.

Gibbs: I know. Your so stubborn.

Me: And who do you think I learned it from.

So we all did research until it was time for Dad, McGee, and Ellie to leave to go to the event that Tony was going to be at. I really wanted to go to make sure Tony would be ok, but I promised I would stay out of the field so that's what I did. Also, I didn't need Dad or Tony focused on me if something went wrong. I took a break from all the paperwork I was doing, and I went to see Abby in her lab. I walked in Abby's lab and she was making s'mores with a Bunsen burner.

Me: Hello, Abby.

Abby: Hello, Hannah. Would you like a s'more?

Me: No, thank you.

Abby: Are you sure?

Me: I'll take one.

Abby: Ok. Here you go.

Me: Thank you. (I ate my s'more)

Abby: Are you worried about Tony.

Me: Yes.

Abby: He will be ok.

Me: I hope so.

Abby: Just curious when are you and Tony going to have little Dinozzo's?

Me: Not until were married in the far far future.

Abby: Just don't wait until your too old that you can't have kids.

Me: I won't wait that long. Well I better get back to work but it was nice spending time with you. (I gave her a hug).

Abby: I'll see you later.

Me: Ok, bye Abby.

I went back to the bullpen to do more work and to wait for Dad, McGee, and Ellie to get back to the office. I worked for a while more then I put my head down on my desk to rest for a minute.

Tuesday, November 7th

Someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked up and Tony was standing right in front of me. I stood up and gave him a hug.

Tony: I love you, Hannah. I missed you.

Me: I love you to. I missed you to.

Dad came walking in.

Gibbs: Hannah, your still here.

Me: Yes, I was working late. I put my head down to rest but I apparently fell asleep. What time is it anyways?

Tony: It's 7 o'clock.

Gibbs: Why don't you two go home.

Me: Ok, I want to go home and change anyways. Then I will be back.

Gibbs: Hannah, why don't you and Tony take a few days off.

Me: I just had time off.

Gibbs: I know but take a few more days spend some time together.

Tony: We can finally go to Vegas like you have been wanting.

I looked over at dad, and he smiled at me.

Me: Sure. Wait what happened to Chloe Miles.

Gibbs: She's on her way to prison.

Me: Ok. I have to put some things away and get my things than we can leave. (Talking to Tony).

I leaned down on the floor behind my desk, and was putting paperwork in my desk when McGee came in.

McGee: Are you going to tell Hannah that Chloe Miles drugged you and that you died for a minute.

I jumped up from behind my desk.

Me: What!

Tony: It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it.

Me: If you died for a minute how did you come to.

Tony: Your dad injected me with Narcan. I'm fine now though.

I went over to dad and gave him a hug.

Me: Thanks for saving him.

Gibbs: Well he's important to you so what could I do. (He said joking)

Tony is important to everyone dad was just trying to lighten the mood. I went back over to my desk and finished putting paperwork away, shut down my computer, and then I grabbed my purse.

Me: Bye guys, see you in a couple days.

Everyone: Bye.

Tony and I got on and off the elevator holding hands. When we reached my jeep I unlocked it and Tony got my door for me. He pulled me close to him and kissed me.

Tony: I love you so much Hannah.

Me: I love you to Tony.

I got in the jeep and Tony shut the door for me. Then he got in on the passenger side. I turned the jeep on and Christmas music played. Tony turned it up and we sang Christmas songs all the way back to the apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When we got back to the apartment we went in a packed for our trip to Vegas. We ordered plane tickets for first class, and got a motel room at the Montecito Hotel. (*Note this is a hotel in the television series Las Vegas with James Caan, Josh Duhamel, Vanessa Marcil, Molly Sims, and Tom Selleck.) Our plane would be leaving at 10 o'clock AM. That gave us a little under two hours to pack and to head to the airport. Tony quickly showered, while I packed. After we were both packed we headed to the airport. We arrived at the airport at 9:20. We went through security, and then we boarded our plane. After Tony and I took our seats we ordered two waters because it was going to be a long flight. The flight time from Washington DC to Las Vegas, Nevada is about 5 hours and 25 mins.

Me: I'm so excited to go to Vegas with you.

Tony: Me to.

Me: We probably won't be getting there until around 4 today. So do you just want to stay at the hotel. Maybe go to the pool.

Tony: Sure, that sounds like fun. I think I am going to rest for a minute.

Me: Ok. I took out my portable DVD player and watched Elf. I knew that Tony was tired so he would probably fall asleep. I was right Tony slept for the whole flight, but that's ok. I got to watch Elf, The Santa Claus, The Santa Claus 2 and almost all of the Santa Claus 3. I packed my DVD player and Christmas movies because hotels usually don't have DVD/VHS players. The stewardess came on and announced that we are about to be landing in Vegas. We landed in Las Vegas at 3:30. After we exited the plane, we got our bags, and then we went outside and got a cab to go to the hotel. It was 4:30 when we arrived at the hotel. When we arrived at the hotel we got out and walked into the lobby to the desk. After we checked in we headed to our room. After we found our room we scanned the key card and went into our room.

Me: This is a nice hotel.

Tony: Yes, it is. It's one of the best hotels I have ever stayed in.

Me: So do you want to go to the pool?

Tony: Sure.

Tony and I changed into our bathing suits then we went to the pool. We played in the pool, and relaxed by the pool. I was trying to work on my tan. It was 70 degrees so it was nice weather to play in the pool. I couldn't work on my tan at home because it's been in the 50s. We were at the pool for about an hour when we decided to go back to the room to change our clothes and to head out to dinner. We went to Applebee's. I ordered a tomato basil soup for lunch, and Tony got the all-day brunch burger. After dinner we went walking down the Strip back to our hotel. We scanned the key card and went into our room.

Me: You know I never realized that there was so many weird but fun people in Vegas.

Tony: Yeah.

Me: I'm exhausted.

Tony: Me to.

Throughout the two weeks Tony and I spent romantic days and nights together, we ate at fancy restaurants, we went sight-seeing.

Tuesday, November 21

Today is the last night we are spending in Vegas. We have spent all day today in the hotel. It is raining outside and it's 30 degrees outside. So we have been in the casino and the room today. We won $2,000 in the casino. We decided we are going to get room service for dinner. Tony got a steak, and I got a hamburger. After dinner Tony went out to get some champagne to celebrate all the fun we have had so far. So, I am ordering chocolate and strawberries for when he gets back. Tony came back with the champagne.

Tony: I am going to run you a bubble bath so you can relax.

Me: Thanks, honey.

When Tony went into the bathroom. I got out the strawberries and chocolate, and two champagne glasses. I poured the champagne,

Tony: Ok, babe I filled up the tub for you. Now you can go relax.

Me: Why don't you join me.

Tony: Are you sure?

Me: Yes.

So Tony and I spent some lovely romantic time together. After we were done taking a bath we put our pajamas on and got in bed. We watched Christmas in the Heartland with Christian Kane, Shelley Long, Christopher Rich, and JoeDon Rooney.

Me: That's was a cute movie.

Tony: Yes, it was.

Me: Christian Kane is such a good actor, and singer.

Tony: Yes, he is. I know you like him.

Me: Guilty. (I said with a smile)

Tony: Let's get some sleep it's late silly. (He said with a smile)

Me: Ok.

I put away my DVD player and I curled up next to Tony. Tony kissed me on my head and we soon fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Wednesday, November 22

8:00 AM.

All of sudden, my alarm goes off. I grab my phone and shut it off. The bright lights from my phone hurting my eyes.

Tony: Is it seriously 8 o'clock already?

Me: Unfortunately.

Tony: Dang it. Five more minutes.

Me: Ok.

We fall back asleep. Suddenly, there is knocking at the door. I look at my phone to check the time.

Tony: Jumps out of bed and grabs the phone.

Me: What are you doing? Are you going to use the phone as a weapon?

Tony: No, I was just checking to see if it was hooked up correctly.

Me: Sure you were.

Tony: I'll get the door.

Tony goes over to the door and opens it. Of course it's the maid wanting to clean the room. She was not happy that we were not gone yet because she wanted to clean the room for new guests. Tony and I quickly got dressed, packed our bags and headed to the lobby to checkout. We checked out of the hotel, then we went to find a cab. It took us a while to get a cab because a lot of people are traveling because of Thanksgiving tomorrow. Our flight is at 2 o'clock. It was now 1:30. We finally got a cab. The bad thing is we got caught in traffic so we missed our flight. When we got to the airport it was 3 o'clock. Tony and I quickly went into the airport and got in line. When we got to the front of the line it was 4 o'clock. I noticed that the girl behind the counter was named Mary because of her nametag.

Tony: Mam, I was wondering if there were any more flights to Washington DC with free seats.

Mary: I'm sorry, but all the flights are booked.

Tony: Are you sure?

Mary looked at her computer and confirmed all the flights were booked.

Tony: Thanks for double checking.

Tony and I went to sit down.

Tony: What are we going to do?

Me: How about we see if they have any cars to rent.

Tony: That's a good idea.

We got back in line. This time it didn't take too long to get to the front of the line.

Me: Mam, I was wondering if there are any cars that we can rent.

Mary: Yes, there is one we just had a cancellation. Do you want that one?

Me: Yes, please.

Mary: Ok, please fill out these forms. Also, I will need to scan your driver's license.

I quickly but neatly filled out the forms, and I handed Mary my drivers license for her to scan it. After all that was done she handed me the keys.

Me: Thank you so much.

Mary: No, problem.

Tony: Just curious what kind of car is it?

Mary: It's a Camaro.

Me: Cool, we get to arrive in style.

Tony: Yeah.

Me: Thanks again, Mary.

Mary: I'm happy to help. The car is on the left side of the airport. It's the only car in the parking lot over there.

Tony: Thank you, bye.

Mary: Bye.

Tony and I grabbed our suitcases, and we headed out to the car. When we reached the car we put our bags in the back.

Tony: I'll drive halfway and you can drive halfway. Is that ok with you?

Me: Yes.

Tony: I'll drive first.

Me: Ok.

We finally left the airport at 5 o'clock. It will take us 1 day and 11 hours to get to Washington DC.

Me: It sucks that we won't make it home in time for Thanksgiving.

Tony: Yeah.

Me: I'm going to call my dad and let him know.

Tony: Ok. I will call Jen after you call your dad.

Me: Ok. (I said as I called my dad).

Gibbs: Hello.

Me: Hello, dad.

Gibbs: Hi, Hannah? Where are you.

Me: We just leaving Vegas.

Gibbs: That's good. It's great you will be home for Thanksgiving.

Me: That's what I need to talk to you about. Tony and I missed our flight. We are driving home but we won't make it there until sometime on Friday.

Gibbs: Oh. That's ok we can have a little get together Sunday. That's so you and Tony can rest on Saturday. Because it's a long drive between Vegas and DC. You guys will be exhausted. Sunday will be our Thanksgiving if that's ok with you?

Me: You don't have to do that.

Gibbs: Hannah, it's not Thanksgiving if you're not here.

Me: I guess it's not if I don't have my whole family. Ok, we can have a little get together Sunday.

Gibbs: Sounds good. I will let everyone know.

Me: Ok, thanks dad.

Gibbs: No, problem Hannah Banana.

Me: Bye, dad I love you.

Gibbs: Bye, sweetie I love you to.

Dad and I hung up the phone.

Tony: What did your dad say?

Me: That we are going to have a little get together Sunday. That will be everyone's Thanksgiving.

Tony: That was nice of him.

Me: Yes, it was.

Tony: I'm going to call Jennifer.

Me: Ok.

Tony called Jennifer and explained to her what was going on. She agreed we should have a get together Sunday.

So Tony and I took turns driving. When Tony was driving I slept some, and when I was driving Tony would sleep some. When we weren't sleeping we would talk, listen to music. We mostly listened to Christmas music. We sang together which was really fun and entertaining. Overall, we had a great drive back to DC. We also took little stops here and there to stretch our legs. We finally made it to Washington DC at 6 PM on Friday. We drove to the airport got our bags and took them to my jeep, and the we checked the Camaro into the rental place, it was the same company that was in Vegas. After checking in the car, we went back out to my jeep and left the airport. We headed to the apartment. The first thing we did when we got back to the airport was shower, then we ate some dinner, and then we watched Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas. The one with Jim Carrey, and Christine Baranski. Gosh, how I admire Christine Baranski she is so such a good actor. Tony fell asleep 10 minutes before the movie ended. I decided to turn it off so we could watch the rest of it tomorrow. I curled up next to Tony listening to him breath I soon fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Saturday, November 25

10:00 AM.

All of sudden, my alarm goes off. I grab my phone and shut it off. I see that I have a text from Jennifer, so I read it Tony gets out of bed. The sun was shining in the window.

Tony: What time is it?

Me: 10.

Tony: Why did you set your alarm?

Me: I'm going grocery shopping.

Tony: Why?

Me: So, I can make something to contribute tomorrow. Jennifer sent me a list of what everyone is making or bringing.

Ducky- Turkey & Stuffing

Gibbs- Beer & Wine

Abby- Sweet Potatoes & Aunt Gerdie's Caffeinated Green Bean Casserole

McGee- Pumpkin Pie & Ice Cream

Bishop- Mashed Potatoes & Gravy

Palmer Family- Veggies

Vance- Glazed Ham

Jennifer: Pecan Pie, Apple Pie, Buttermilk Pie, Sweet Potato Pie

Tony: What are you going to take?

Me: I will probably make a fruit tray, and take some apple juice for people who don't want to drink.

Tony: Why would someone not drink?

Me: Also I was going to make a grape salad, but Jennifer is making a bunch of pies. I just have to go shopping.

Tony: I'll go with you.

Me: Are you sure?

Tony: Yes, I just have to get dressed.

Me: Me to.

We quickly got dressed and headed to the grocery store. We when we arrived to the grocery store it wasn't packed like we thought it was going to be. I parked far away from the building, so I could get more steps.

Tony: Why did you park so far away from the building?

Me: So, I could get my steps in.

Tony: Why, you already perfect.

Me: Because a little exercise never hurt nobody.

I was so happy because I have lost all the weight I have gained from staying at home. I guess all the walking we did on vacation really did the trick. Tony and I walked into Safeway to the produce section. We got some strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, blueberries, pineapple, and cantaloupe. I would not be eating the cantaloupe because I hate cantaloupe but I know that dad likes it. We also grabbed stuff for breakfast, lunch, and dinners. After an hour of shopping we got in the checkout line. The total came to $200. Wow, fruit is so expensive. I hate that healthy foods are expensive but junk food isn't. That is why there are a lot of unhealthy people in the world. Tony paid while I put all the bags into the shopping cart. I told him I would do it, so he let me. After, I got all the bags in the shopping car we headed towards the jeep. We loaded all the groceries in the jeep and headed home. It was 12 o'clock when I pulled into the apartment parking lot, as soon as I stopped Tony got out and went to the back of the jeep. I parked and turned the jeep off, and went around the back. Tony had most of the groceries.

Me: You don't have to carry all those. I can carry some also.

Tony: I know, come on. I need you to get the door for me.

I grabbed the two bags left in the jeep, the I shut the back of the jeep, and locked it. I got the door for Tony and we headed to our apartment. I quickly unlocked the door so Tony could go put the bags down. I knew his arms were hurting.

Me: Your arms hurt don't they?

Tony: No.

Me: Then why are they red?

Tony: It's a sunburn.

Me: Sure. Why don't you go sit down and watch Football, while I put the groceries away?

Tony: No, I'll help you.

Me: No, go sit down I got this.

Tony: Hannah!

Me: Tony!

Tony: Fine, I'll go watch football.

I kissed him, and then he went to sit on the couch. I didn't take me very long to put the groceries away.

Me: What do you want for lunch?

Tony: How about a salad.

Me: Ok.

Tony got off the couch and came into the kitchen.

Tony: I'll help you make the salad.

Me: Ok.

So Tony helped me make a salad so it would go faster. After we made our salads we went to sit on the couch and watch football. We watched Alabama and Auburn because I love Alabama, but they lost. I laid on the couch curled up next to Tony and I fell asleep. I woke up in our bed with the smell of pancakes and bacon in the air. I looked at my phone. It was 6 o'clock. Wow, I slept for a long time. I got out of bed and saw Tony in kitchen wearing his apron that says Mr. Good Lookin Is Cookin. I smiled as I watched him cook. He was listening to The Rest of Our Life by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. He was quietly singing to it and dancing. Gosh, how I love this man. I don't know how I got so lucky. Suddenly, he turned around and saw me.

Tony: Oh, hey babe. How long have you been standing there?

Me: Not very long. Do you need some help?

Tony: Nope, it's all under control.

Me: Ok.

I went over to him and kissed him. I got out two cups and put orange juice in it. I also got out plates for us to put our pancakes and bacon on.

Tony: Thanks.

Me: No, problem.

Tony: You know I really like this song.

Me: Me to.

Tony: Do you want to sing it with me.

Me: Ok.

I started the song over and we sang together. Tony put all the pancakes and bacon that he made on a plate. He turned the burners off and walked over to me.

Tony: Would you like to dance with?

Me: Sure.

So we danced around the living room listening to The Rest of Our Life by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill on repeat. It was a perfect night. I have the perfect life.


	20. Chapter 20

*Note- Jennifer is about 15 weeks pregnant, and Tony still doesn't know his little sister is expecting.

Also, I don't think I ever said what Jennifer or Jim looks like.

Britt Robertson as Jennifer Barnes

Scott Eastwood as Jim Barnes

Chapter 20

Sunday, November 26

8:00 AM.

My alarm went off. I walked into the bedroom already showered and dressed for our little get together. I have on Lulus Exclusive Tip The Scallops Red Dress. (*Note- I found this dress on Lulus website). Tony rolled over on my side of the bed and shut off my alarm.

Me: Morning, honey.

He looked over at me.

Tony: Morning, babe. Wow, you look beautiful.

Me: Thank you.

Tony: I'm going to get in the shower. Would you like to iron this shirt for me please?

Me: Sure.

Tony handed me his shirt to iron. It was a red plaid shirt.

Tony: I'm going to go get in the shower. Thanks, babe.

He kissed me on cheek and headed to the shower. I went and got out the ironing board and the iron and I ironed his shirt. After, I got it ironed I laid it on the bed for him. While waiting for him I got the fruit plate set up. By 9 o'clock we left the house to go to Jennifer and Jim's. She decided that we would have our get together at her place because it is so big.

10:00 AM

Jennifer and Jim lives in the country so it takes about an hour to get there. They have a huge ranch with lots of horses and cows. Jim used to be a bull rider but he quit when him and Jennifer got married. When we arrived at Jennifer's place she already had the Christmas lights and decorations up. I pulled into her long driveway and parked. We were greeted by Bear and Angel. Bear is Jim's K-9. He is a Belgian Malinois. Angel is the Standard Poodle puppy that I found on the side of the road last December. I decided to give her to Jennifer because Jennifer loves Poodles and she has a large space for her to run. I pet on the dogs. I wish I could have a dog, but I live in an apartment so there would be no room for it to run.

Tony: I'll carry the apple juice and you can carry the fruit tray. Is that ok with you?

Me: Yes, that fine. Thank you.

Tony got the two gallons of apple juice, while I got the fruit tray out of the back of my jeep. We then walked up to Jennifer's door. I looked over a Jennifer's blue four door Jeep Wrangler, and noticed that it had a baby on board sticker on it. I looked at Tony to see if he noticed it but of course he didn't. Before I knocked on the door Jennifer's husband Jim opened it. Jim is a police officer in DC.

Jim: Hi, Hannah. (Gave me a hug). Hi, Tony. (Shook Tony's hand) You guys can just put that stuff right here for right now. (He said pointing to the table by the door).

Jim: How are you two today?

Me: Good, how are you? (I said as I sat down the fruit tray, and Tony put down the juices.)

Jim: Good.

Me: Where's Jennifer.

Jim: She's getting some Christmas decorations that she wants to bring outside.

Me: Oh, does she need help?

Jim: No, I think she's got it.

All of a sudden, Jennifer came around the corner carrying a box in front of her stomach. I guess she wanted to surprise Tony.

Jennifer: Hello, guys. It's good to see you. Tony, there is something in my car that I want to give you. Follow me.

Tony: Ok.

Tony follows Jennifer to her jeep. Jim and I follow behind them.

Jennifer: Do you notice anything different about the jeep.

Tony looks at the jeep and all of a sudden his eyes go wide.

Tony: Your having a baby. You're not playing a joke on me or anything are you?

Jennifer: No, why would I play a joke on you.

Tony: Because you pranked me when you were 16 that you were pregnant.

Jennifer: I know, but this isn't a prank.

Jim: I'll take the box now babe.

Jennifer: Thanks, honey. (Jennifer hands Jim the box).

We both looked at Jennifer's belly she was really showing for 15 weeks. I bet she is having more than one baby. Tony gave her a big hug.

Tony: Congratulations, sis. I am so happy for you. I'm excited to be an uncle.

Jennifer: There is another surprise.

Tony: What do you know the gender.

Jennifer: I don't know the gender yet, but I know that it's twins.

Tony: Are you serious?

Jennifer: Yes.

Tony gave Jennifer another hug. Tony was so excited. Jim walked over to one of the trees in the front yard and put the box down. It was wrapped like a present, which I thought was a cute idea. After he sat the box down he came walking back over to us. Tony shook Jim's hand.

Tony: Congratulations, man. You're going to be a dad. I'm so happy for the both of you.

I gave Jennifer and Jim a hug and congratulated them.

Jennifer: Now you and Hannah need to have a baby so our kids can grow up together.

Jim: Well I think we should go in now it's kind of chilly out here.

Me: Yeah, Jim's right it is getting chilly. Let's go in.

Jim: We can all talk in the house while we are waiting for the others.

I grabbed Tony's hand while Jim grabbed Jennifer's hand and we went into their house. We all agreed to meet at 12 for lunch so no one was late.


	21. Chapter 21

*Note- McGee and Abby are dating.

Chapter 21

Sunday, November 26

12:00 AM.

By now everyone has arrived for the get together, we are about to sit down for lunch. Everyone already made their plates. But before we can do that we have to get our drinks.

Jennifer: Ok, who wants wine? (Jennifer asked holding the bottle.)

The men were drinking beer except for Ducky. He was drinking water because he doesn't drink. He's seen what alcohol does to ones' liver.

Ellie, Abby, and Jimmy Palmer's wife Breena raised their hands.

Tony: You don't want any wine Hannah?

Me: No, I'll have apple juice with Jennifer.

Abby: Oh my gosh are you pregnant? (She said excitedly.)

Me: No, I have to drive home, and I don't feel like drinking.

Abby: Oh (She says disappointed).

We all said a prayer and then we ate our food. We spent a lot of time talking, we also played tag football except for Ducky and Jennifer. Ducky didn't play because he didn't want Jennifer to feel all alone. He sat on the side and talked to her while everyone else played. After we got done playing tag football we played UNO together, because that was a game that everyone could do. At 5 o'clock people started leaving Jennifer's. Dad, Tony, and I stayed behind to help clean up.

Gibbs: Tony, can I talk to you outside for a minute?

Tony: Sure.

I saw dad and Tony go outside. I wonder what they are talking about that they have to go outside for. They weren't outside for very long. After, they came back in dad told Jennifer and Jim goodbye and thanked them for lunch. Dad gave me a hug and he left Jennifer's. With all of us cleaning it didn't take very long. Jennifer and I talked while we cleaned. At 6 o'clock all the cleaning was done.

Me: Well Jen, Tony and I better head home. I'm going to leave the fruit tray with you?

Jennifer: Ok thank you, well it was nice to spend some time together. I had fun.

Me: Me to. (I gave her a hug.)

Tony: Bye, sis. Thanks for having us over. (Tony gave Jennifer a hug and kissed her on her forehead.)

Jennifer: No problem.

I opened the door and stepped out, and noticed that it was snowing.

Me: Look it's snowing.

Tony: Wow it's not even December and it's snowing.

Jennifer: I'm glad I put horse blankets on the horses, and Jim put more hay in the barn. Thanks for doing that honey. (She said talking to Jim who came around the corner).

Jim: No problem babe.

Me: Well, bye Jen. Bye Jim.

Jen & Jim: Bye, Hannah. Bye, Tony.

Tony and I walked hand and hand to my jeep.

Tony: I'll drive.

Me: Are you sure?

Tony: Yes.

We got in the jeep and Tony turned it on. I turned it to the Christmas station because I like Christmas music and the snow was reminding me of Christmas. We drive past the turn to the apartment.

Me: Where are you going?

Tony: You'll see.

We arrived at the National Mall and Memorial Park. It was already decorated for Christmas. There were Christmas lights, trees, and Christmas trees everywhere. It looked absolutely beautiful. Tony parked and got out of the jeep.

Tony: Stay in the jeep for a minute, please.

Me: Ok. (I said hesitantly)

Tony shut his door and came over to my side. He gave me his hand so I could get out of the jeep. After I got out I shut the door. He pulled a blindfold out of his pocket.

Me: Why do you have a blindfold?

Tony: That's a surprise.

Tony put the blind fold over my eyes and then we started walking. We walked for probably five minutes when we came to a stop.

Tony: I'm going to take the blind fold off, but please have your eyes closed.

Me: Ok.

Tony took the blindfold off.

Tony: Ok, you can open your eyes. Surprise.

Right in front of us was a horse drawn carriage.

Me: Oh my gosh a horse drawn carriage. Even after all these years of living in DC I have never been in a horse drawn carriage. We walked over to the carriage.

Tony: After you my lady.

I climbed up in the carriage and then Tony climbed up. The carriage had a blanket, and Tony had a bag with him.

Tony: Would you like some hot chocolate?

Me: Yes, please.

Tony opened the bag he had and pulled out a thermos with two cups. He poured me a cup and handed it to me. Then he poured his self a cup, and then he turned the iHeartRadio app on his phone to Christmas music. We drank our hot chocolate as we rode around in the carriage. When the carriage stopped. We both got out and thanked the carriage driver. Then the carriage driver left.

Tony: Are you done with your hot chocolate?

Me: Yes.

Tony took my cup and put it back in the bag where the thermos and his cup was. I turned around to look at the tree behind me and when I turned back around Tony was down on his knee, holding a ring box.

Me: Oh my gosh, Tony. (I said shocked).

Tony: Hannah Gibbs, you always will be the girl for me. I remember the first time I saw you I couldn't believe how beautiful you were. I knew you were the girl for me. I want to marry you because you're the first person I want to look at when I wake up in the morning, and the only one I want kiss goodnight. Because the first time I saw these hands. I couldn't imagine not being able to hold them. But mainly when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do. So will you marry me?

Me: Yes, you know I will. (I said excitedly)

Tony got up and put the engagement ring on my finger. Then I gave him a big hug.

Me: I love you Tony Dinozzo.

Tony: I love you more than you will ever know Hannah.

We walked back to the jeep hand in hand with big smiles on our faces. We got back in the jeep and Tony drove to the apartment. Where we stayed up late celebrating our engagement ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Monday, November 27

6:00 AM

I woke up in bed with Tony lying next to me. I looked at my phone and saw it was 6 o'clock. I decided to get up and get ready for work at 8. I was so excited that I could go back to work. I only have four more days until I can go back into the field. I couldn't wait to tell everyone that Tony and I are engaged. I turned my flashlight on and quietly opened my closet, and dresser drawers and got out some clothes. After getting my clothes for the day I went to get into the shower. After getting out of the shower I got dressed, and did my makeup. It was now 7 o'clock. After getting ready I decided I would run out and get donuts for the whole team. I wrote Tony-

Tony, I am going to go get breakfast I will be back shortly.

I left and got doughnuts, then I came back home to pick up Tony so we could go to work. I arrived back at home at 7:30. I leave the doughnuts and my purse in the car and I walk into the apartment. When I walked in the door I saw Tony was pouring us some coffee to go in our traveling mugs. I walked over to him.

Me: Hello.

Tony: Hello, honey. Would you like some coffee?

Me: Yes, please. (Tony hands me the coffee mug). Thank you. Are you ready to go to work?

Tony: Yes. Do you want to drive or do you want me to drive?

Me: I'll drive; the roads aren't too bad. But if it continues to snow that may change.

Tony: Are you sure?

Me: Yes.

Tony: Ok, let's go but first. (Tony comes over to me and gives me a kiss).

Tony and I go outside and get into my jeep and we headed to work. On our way to work we ran into some traffic.

Me: Well, we are going to be here for a while. (I said as I got a drink of my coffee, and I turned the heater up a little more. Tony turned the radio down a little).

Tony: So, were going to tell everyone that we are getting married this morning right?

Me: That's the plan.

Tony: Can I have a doughnut while we are waiting?

Me: Sure, but only one for now please.

Tony: Ok.

Tony got a chocolate glazed doughnut out of the box.

Tony: Do you want a bite?

Me: Yes, please.

Tony put the doughnut close to me so I could get a bite without having to take my hands off the wheel. With the weather the way it was I didn't want to chance anything happening. I got a bite of the doughnut.

Me: Thank you.

Tony: No, problem babe.

We spent 30 minutes in traffic. We finally made it the office at 8:30. We quickly but safely parked and I turned the jeep off.

Tony: I'll carry the box of doughnuts if you carry the coffee.

Me: Ok.

I grabbed my purse and our coffee mugs, while Tony got the box of doughnuts. We shut the doors on the jeep and walked into the building. We then got on the elevator and headed to the bullpen. When we got off the elevator we walked into the bullpen. Ellie and McGee were the only ones in the bullpen when we walked in. I put my coffee on my desk, and Tony's coffee on his desk. Tony put down the box of doughnuts on my desk.

Tony: I'll put these here so I'm not so tempted.

Me: Ok. (I said with a smile).

Ellie: Wow, your guys are engaged. (Ellie blurted out. Tony and I looked over at Ellie and smiled).

McGee: Awesome congratulations guys. (He says as he gets up from his desk. He gives me a hug, and shakes Tony's hand).

Me: Thanks, McGee.

Tony: Thanks, probie.

Gibbs: Congratulations, Hannah Banana. (Dad says from behind me).

I turned around to face dad.

Me: Thanks. (I said as I gave dad a hug).

Gibbs: Congratulations, Tony.

Tony: Thanks, boss. (Shakes dad hand).

Gibbs: Well, I hate to break up this moment, but we have a case.

Me: I'll do paperwork, and help Abby if she needs help.

Gibbs: Ok. (He said as he kissed me on the cheek, grabbed his stuff and goes over to the elevator. McGee and Bishop grabs some doughnuts from the box and follow dad to the elevator.

Tony: Well bye babe. (He said as he kissed me).

Me: Bye, I'll see you later.

Tony: Ok. (Tony goes to join the others on the elevator).

The elevator door closes and they are gone leaving me standing in the bullpen by myself. I go to my desk and do all the paperwork I had which was a lot. By 10:30 I am done with my paperwork. I decide that I am going to see Abby and see if she needs any help with anything. I grab the box of doughnuts, my purse, and head to the break room. I get Abby a caf-pow, and I get myself a water. I put the water in my purse so I can carry the caf-pow and box of doughnuts without dropping something. I then get on and off the elevator. I arrive on the floor where Abby's lab is and I walk into the lab.


	23. Chapter 23

*Note: We are going to say Tony is 35 years old instead of 49 because when the show started in 2003 he was 35. Also since Hannah is 27, it's a 22-year age gap if Tony is 49.

Chapter 23

Monday, November 27

10:30 AM

Me: Hello, Abby.

Abby: Hello, Hannah what can I help you with?

Me: Nothing, I came down here to see if you need any help. Also, I brought you a caf-pow and some doughnuts.

Abby: Thanks. I'm going to go wash my hands then I will have one of those doughnuts.

Me: Ok.

All of a sudden I get a twinge in my abdomen, so I lean over.

Me: Ouch.

Abby: What.

Me: I just got a cramp. It's probably that time of the month again.

I get a tampon out of my purse and I go into the bathroom. I use the restroom, then I wash my hands. When I walk out of the stall Abby is fixing her hair. Abby and I wash our hands then we head back into her lab. I open the donut box.

Me: So what kind of doughnut do you want? There are glazed, chocolate glazed, and white cream filled.

Abby: I'll take a chocolate glazed doughnut please.

Me: Ok. (I get a napkin and I get Abby's doughnut and I hand it to her).

Abby: Thank you.

Me: Your welcome.

I get another napkin and I get myself a white cream filled doughnut.

Abby: I thought you were trying to lose weight.

Me: I lost all the pounds I planned to lose, and it's the holidays I'm going to splurge a little.

Abby: I don't blame you.

Just then Abby screams. I jump because she scared me.

Abby: Oh my gosh, Hannah.

Me: What, what's wrong? (I ask panicked).

Abby: Nothing, I just now saw your engagement ring. Tony finally proposed to you.

Me: Yes, he proposed last night.

Abby: Tell me all about it.

Me: Ok.

So I tell Abby the story of how Tony proposed. It was now 12 o'clock. I have been talking to Abby for an hour and a half.

Abby: That's so romantic. I hope when Tim proposes if he ever does that it will be just as romantic.

Me: I'm sure it will be. Well I should get back to work is there anything that you need help with.

Abby: Not at the moment, but if I need your help I will let you know.

Me: Thanks.

I give Abby and hug. Abby likes hugging. I was about to walk out when.

Abby: Don't forget the doughnuts.

Me: Do you not want them down here with you.

Abby: No, I already ate to many.

Me: Ok.

I grab the box of doughnuts and I head back to the bullpen. I look in the box and there are only four doughnuts left so I decide to take the box to the break room and leave it there. After returning from the break room I get a call from McGee.

Me: Hello.

McGee: Hello, Hannah I was wondering if you finish your paperwork that you would like to do mine.

Me: Ok.

McGee: Oh, Bishop wants to know if you will do hers also.

Me: No, problem.

So after I got off the phone with McGee I did all his and Ellie's paperwork. I was now 3 o'clock it took me three hours to do all of their paperwork. I decided to I would go to the break room and get some lunch. I was about to head to the breakroom when Marcus walked over to me with a blond woman. (*Note-Marcus is head of security at NCIS).

Marcus: Hannah, this ladies name is Kristin Raimondi and she wants to talk to you.

Me: Ok.

Marcus: I'll stand over here out of your way.

Me: Ok, thanks Marcus.

I know turn to Kristin.

Me: Hi, Kristin what do you need to talk to me about?

Kristin: I just wanted to let you know that Tony and I have a son together.

Me: What!

Kristin: Tony and I met at a Chicago Cubs baseball game when I was 18 and we started going out. We dating for three months then we broke up. I found out I was pregnant not long after that. 8 months later Ryan was born.

Me: Ok, my question is why speak up now.

Kristin: I just thought he should know. Would you mind giving me his number?

Me: I tell you what you can give me your number and I will give it to him.

Kristin: Ok, sure.

I gave Kristin a piece of paper and pen for her to write her number on. After, she wrote her number down she gave me the piece of paper.

Kristin: Well it was nice to meet you.

Me: It was nice to meet you to.

No it wasn't but I had to say that because I didn't want to see rude.

I watched as Marcus and Kristin got on the elevator. I sat down at my desk thinking. I don't know if she is telling the truth. If she's not, why would she put Tony and I through this. I hope she is telling the truth because if she's not she will feel my wrath for what she is going to put Tony through.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Monday, November 27

It was now 3:30 PM I have been sitting at my desk for 30 minutes thinking about the information I just received. I decided that I would go to the gym for an hour. I ran home and got into my workout clothes, then I headed to the gym. By the time I got to the gym it was 4:20 o'clock. I ran on the treadmill for an hour. After my workout I went home and took a quick shower, then I headed back to work. It was 6 o'clock when I got back to the office. When I got off the elevator I saw that everyone was in the bullpen.

Me: Hi, guys.

Gibbs: Where were you?

Me: I went to the gym for an hour.

Tony: Why?

Me: I just wanted to clear my head.

McGee: Why did you need to clear your head?

Me: That's not important right now. Dad & Tony would you like me to do your paperwork.

Tony: Ok.

Gibbs: Do you want to?

Me: Yes, I ran out of things to do.

Gibbs: Ok.

Me: I'll get started on it right now.

Gibbs: You don't have to why don't you go home for tonight. You can do it tomorrow.

Me: No, I need to do it tonight, because I decided to leave work earlier.

Gibbs: That's ok. I want you to go home that's an order.

Me: Ok, I will.

Gibbs: Tony, go home with Hannah.

Tony: Yes, sir.

Tony and I are about to leave when Abby comes running into the bullpen followed by Palmer and Ducky.

Abby: Wait don't leave yet Hannah & Tony.

Tony and I stopped and walked back into the bullpen.

Me: What's going on Abby.

Abby: The weather is getting worse. The weatherman said there is going to be a blizzard. So you guys should get supplies and stock up.

Tony: Thanks for letting us know Abby.

Gibbs: If the weather is too bad tomorrow just stay home.

Me: Yes, sir.

I give dad a hug and then Tony and I get on the elevator and we leave the office. We are in the parking lot heading to my jeep when I slip on the ice. I fall right on my bottom bringing Tony down with me.

Me: Oops, sorry.

Tony: Are you ok?

Me: Yes, are you?

Tony gets up and then he helps me up. We brush the ice and snow off each other.

Tony: I'll drive to the grocery store and home.

Me: Are you sure? I'm capable of driving though.

Tony: I know but I want to drive.

Me: Ok.

Tony and I get into my jeep and we head to the grocery store. Once we arrive at the grocery store there are very little parking spaces. Once we go into the grocery store and it is absolutely packed.

Me: This reminds me of Black Friday.

Tony: Yes, except there are no fights.

Me: Not yet anyway.

Tony and I quickly grabbed a shopping cart before they are all gone. Then Tony went to the water aisle, while I went to go get paper towels and toilet paper because those are the things you don't want to run out of. We then met up on the candy aisle because it wasn't as busy as the other aisles. We then continued to shop getting all that we would need. We were at the grocery store for two hours. It was eight o'clock by the time when got out to the jeep. Tony handed me the jeep keys so I could start the jeep and turn on the heater. We then loaded all the groceries into the jeep. Tony took the shopping cart back into Safeway as I go into the jeep. When Tony returned to the jeep the first thing he said was-

Tony: I'm starving.

Me: Me to.

Tony: What do you want for dinner?

Me: I don't know what do you want.

Tony: Pizza.

Me: Pizza sounds good.

We went through the drive-thru at pizza hut. We got a large supreme and a large pepperoni and mushroom both with stuffed crust. We arrived at the apartment at 9 o'clock. As soon as Tony parked I got out and went to the back of the jeep. Tony turned the jeep off, and went around the back. I had already grabbed most of the groceries.

Tony: Hey babe. You don't have to carry all those. I can carry some also here hand me some.

Me: Nope, I have them. Just get the rest and get the door for me please.

Tony: Ok.

Tony grabbed the rest of the groceries, then he shut the back of the jeep, and locked it. He got the door unlocked and we headed into our apartment. Once we got into the apartment we put all the bags down. Tony looked at my arms.

Tony: Hannah, your arms are red.

Me: It's fine the bags we a little heavy.

Tony: See that's why I wanted to help you.

Me: I know but I could handle it. You can help me put the groceries away though because it would go faster.

Tony: Ok.

So Tony and I put all the groceries away. After we put all the groceries away I got us out two plates for our pizza. I put two pieces of each of our plates.

Tony: What do you want to drink Han.

Me: I'll take a beer please.

Tony gets us each a beer. We get our pizza and our beer and go sit on the couch in front of the TV.

Tony: What do you want to watch?

Me: How about Lethal Weapon the television series.

Tony: Do you want to start from season 1.

Me: Sure.

Tony and I watched three episodes, then we decided we should go to bed because it was almost midnight. We got ready for bed, and then we changed into our pajamas. We curled up in bed as soon as our heads hit the pillow we were out like a light.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Tuesday, November 28

6:00 AM

My alarm went off at 6 o'clock. I looked at my phone and saw that I missed a call from dad, but he left me a voicemail message. I grabbed my phone and listened to the message. The voicemail message went like this-

Hi Hannah Banana I feel the roads are not safe enough to drive on so don't worry about coming into work today. Also, don't drive on the roads until they are safe ok. I love you Hannah Banana. Enjoy your time off with your fiancée. Bye.

I put my phone back on my nightstand and curled back up next to Tony.

Tony: No, work today?

Me: Nope the roads aren't safe.

Tony: Ok. Goodnight babe.

Me: Goodnight.

I woke up again at 8 o'clock. Tony wasn't lying next to me. I got out of bed and grabbed my bathrobe because the apartment was freezing even though the heater was on. I walked into the kitchen as saw Tony had the oven on.

Me: Good morning.

Tony: Good morning, babe. Would you like some pizza?

Me: Yes, please.

Tony opened the oven and got us each two pieces of pizza. I opened the fridge and grabbed two waters. Tony put our pieces of the pizza on plates, and he handed me my plate.

Me: Thank you. Here's a water.

Tony: Thank you.

We went over to the couch and sat down pulling the blanket that was on the back of the couch over both of us.

Tony: Do you want to watch more Lethal Weapon.

Me: Sure.

We watched two episodes, then we decided that we would play scrabble. We played scrabble for about an hour. Then I remembered that I needed to tell Tony about Kristin even though I didn't want to he needed to know just in case he did have a son. I guess Tony could tell by the look on my face. It was now 11 o'clock.

Tony: What's wrong you can't figure out a word?

Me: No, there's something I need to tell you. Come sit on the couch with me first please.

Tony: Ok, but your starting to worry me.

We got off the floor and we went to sit on the couch.

Tony: Is your cancer back because if it is we will get through it together because we are a team.

Me: No my cancer is not back.

Tony: Ok, so what's wrong. You can tell me.

Me: Ok, what I am about to say is not going to be easy to digest.

Tony: Hannah, please just tell me what's wrong.

Me: Ok, yesterday when you guys were out of the office a woman named Kristin Raimondi came to the office. Does that name ring a bell to you?

Tony: Wow I haven't heard that name in a really long time.

Me: So you do know her.

Tony: Yes, I dated her for three months. What did she want?

Me: She said that you two have a son together.

Tony: What!

Me: I know I was shocked to. I mean why would she hide it all these years if it's true.

Tony: Do you think she is telling the truth.

Me: Honestly, I don't know. I think it's really fishy, but I don't know.

Tony: Did you get her number.

Me: Yes.

Tony: Can I have it please.

Me: Sure.

I went over to purse and grabbed the piece of paper with her phone number and I handed it to Tony.

Tony: So is this why you went to the gym during work yesterday.

Me: Yes.

Tony: I knew something was wrong. You have worked at NCIS for 9 years and you have never left early.

Me: I know I was going to tell you yesterday, but in all the chaos I forgot.

Tony: That's ok. (Gives me a hug). I wouldn't have wanted to know yesterday we were having so much fun spending time together. Just know what ever happens our relationship won't change. You will always be my girl.

Me: I love you Tony.

Tony: I love you to Han. I'm going to go call her ok.

Me: Ok.

Tony walked into our bedroom and called Kristin. He was on the phone for about an hour when he finally came out of the bedroom. It was now 12 o'clock. I was sitting on the couch watching Step by Step again.

Tony: Geez, that's an old show.

Me: Yep, but I love this show. Do you want to talk about your situation?

Tony: We can.

Me: What did Kristin say.

Tony: She said that I have a son named Ryan who is 16. We are going to meet when the weather gets better.

Me: If he is your son are you happy about it.

Tony: Yes, because it would mean that I have a child. Although, I always thought that the first child I had would be with you.

Me: I know I thought the same thing.

Tony: Will you be ok if he is mine.

Me: Yes.

Tony: It won't change us will it.

Me: Absolutely not. (I say as I grab his hand).

Tony: So do you want to watch Lethal Weapon I need to get my mind off of this for the moment.

Me: Ok, so we watched three more episodes of Lethal Weapon.

It was now 3 o'clock. We got more pizza and watched more Lethal Weapon. At 7 o'clock Tony made popcorn and we watched more Lethal Weapon. At 9 o'clock we decided that it was time to go to bed. We got ready for bed, and then we changed into our pajamas. We curled up in bed as soon as soon as Tony's head hit the pillow he was out like a light, but it took me longer to fall asleep because I had to many thoughts going on in my head. Mostly those thoughts were about Tony, Kristin, and Ryan. What would happen if Ryan was actually Tony's? I know he said nothing will change but what about he falls back into love with Kristin? I don't know what I will do if that happens. I finally told my mind to shut up and I tried to fall asleep. The next morning, I woke up and the weather was still too bad to drive in. We ended up being trapped in the apartment until Monday December 4th. That was our first day back to work because of the weather.


	26. Chapter 26

*Note- This chapter is based on Season 5 Episode 16- Recoil. Instead of Ziva going undercover Hannah is going undercover.

Chapter 26

Monday, December 4

6:00 AM

I woke up in bed with Tony lying next to me. I looked at my phone and saw it was 6 o'clock. I decided to get up and get ready for work at 8. I turned my flashlight on and quietly opened my closet, and dresser drawers and got out some clothes. After getting my clothes for the day I went to get into the shower.

Tony: Can I join you.

I turned around and Tony was standing in front of the shower.

Me: Sure.

After getting out of the shower we both got dressed, and I did my makeup. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Tony was making us breakfast sandwiches.

Me: Hello, do you need any help?

Tony: No, I already made our lunches.

Me: Thank you.

Tony handed me a breakfast sandwich.

Tony: Are you ready to go?

Me: Yes, are you?

Tony: Yes, we can eat these on the way out.

I grabbed my purse, and my lunch box while Tony grabbed his lunch box and we headed out the door. I locked it then we headed out to the jeep. I unlocked it and got in the driver's side while Tony got in on the passenger side. I turned on the jeep.

Me: Jeez, I missed driving. (I said as I drove to work).

Tony: I'm going to meet Kristin today. Can I borrow your jeep? I'll let you know how it goes.

Me: Sure.

We arrived at the office at 8 o'clock. I safely parked.

Me: Are you nervous?

Tony: Yes.

Me: What do I tell my dad if he asks where you are?

Tony: You can tell him the truth.

Me: Ok.

I grabbed my purse and we got out of the jeep. Tony came around to the driver's side he gave me a kiss then he got back into the jeep.

Tony: Bye babe, I love you.

Me: I love you to.

I watched Tony pull out of the parking lot then I went into the building. I then got on the elevator and headed to the bullpen. When I got off the elevator and walked into the bullpen. McGee and Ellie were the only ones in the bullpen at the moment.

McGee: Good morning, Hannah.

Me: Morning, McGee. Where's my dad. Never mind.

I turned around as dad was walking up behind me.

Ellie: How did you do that?

Me: What do you mean?

Ellie: How did you know he was behind you.

Me: I could smell his coffee.

Gibbs: Morning Hannah Banana. (Gives me a hug).

Me: Morning, daddy.

Gibbs: Do you feel like going undercover today?

Me: Heck yeah.

Gibbs: Where's Tony.

Me: Can I talk to you privately?

Gibbs: Sure. Follow me.

Dad and I walked over to the elevator and got in. He shut the elevator down so we could talk.

Gibbs: So what's up with Tony.

Me: A girl came to the office saying that her and Tony have a sixteen-year old son together. He's meeting with her to talk.

Gibbs: Wow. Are you ok?

Me: Not really. (Breaks down in tears).

Dad gives me another hug.

Gibbs: Everything will be ok.

Me: I hope so.

Gibbs: Trust me it will.

I wipe my tears away.

Me: Ok, let's please get to work so I can try to forget about this.

Gibbs: Ok.

Dad starts the elevator back on and we go back into the bullpen.

Gibbs: Ok, the guy's name is Andrew Hoffman we have a suspicion that he is killing wives of sailors that cheat on their husbands. Hannah we will go over the details and then tonight you can meet him at the bar he likes to go to.

Me: Ok.

So, dad and I went over the details of the case and then I went to the bar to meet Andrew. He was sitting by the bar. I had on the same red dress that I wore for the late Thanksgiving gathering with everyone. I walked over to the bar.

Me: Hi, is this sit taken.

Andrew: No

Me: Hi, my name is Gina.

Andrew: Hi, I'm Andrew. What would you like to drink?

Me: Just a water I don't really drink.

Andrew: Bartender, a water and a beer. Oh, I see you have a wedding ring?

Me: Yes, but my husband is overseas.

Andrew: So what is a pretty woman doing in a bar all by herself.

Me: What do you think. (I said with a smile, and a wink).

We talked for a while and we agreed to meet the next day. Andrew and I said our good-byes. I went and got into my jeep. It was 8 o'clock. I checked my phone and saw that Tony had called me five times. Oh no he must be worried that I haven't called him back. I called him on my way back to the apartment but he didn't answer. I arrived at the apartment parked, shut my jeep off, grabbed my purse and went to the door. I was about to open it when Tony opened it and pulled me into a hug.

Tony: Hello, babe.

Me: Hello. Why are you so happy?

Tony: It turns out Ryan is not mine. Kristin lied she was just trying to get child support. She can't remember who the dad is. So the first child I have will be with you. By the way are you hungry?

Me: Yes, I am absolutely starving.

Tony: I made chicken alfredo.

Me: Yum, my favorite.

Tony: Why don't you sit down I will bring you a plate.

Me: Thank you.

I take my coat and high heels off and leave them by the front door, then I go and wash my hands. After washing and drying my hands I go sit on the couch and pull up and episode of Lethal Weapon. Tony brings me a plate and a water and then he gets his own plate and a beer. We watch two episodes of Lethal Weapon, and then we decide to take our celebration to the bedroom. Around midnight we fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

*Note- This chapter is based on Season 5 Episode 16- Recoil. Instead of Ziva undercover Hannah is going undercover.

Chapter 27

Tuesday, December 5

6:00 AM

I woke up and I looked over at Tony's side of the bed and noticed Tony wasn't in bed. All of a sudden I heard the shower running. Tony must have gotten up early and went for a run. I opened my closet, and dresser drawers and got out some clothes. After getting my clothes for the day I went to make some coffee. After making the coffee, I went back into the bedroom to plug my cell phone in so it could charge. Tony came walking into the bedroom.

Tony: Morning, babe.

Me: Morning. I'm going to take a shower. I want to look nice because I am going undercover today. Also, I made some coffee.

Tony: Ok, thanks for making coffee. What!

Me: What?

Tony: You're going undercover?

Me: Oh, I forgot to mention that didn't I.

Tony: Yes. What case are you going undercover for?

Me: There's this guy his name is Andrew Hoffman. We have a suspicion that he is killing wives of sailors that cheat on their husbands.

Tony: You don't need to go undercover it's dangerous. Why don't you let Bishop do it?

Me: I already met him last night so I have to do it. Tony, everything will be ok dad wouldn't let me do anything to dangerous.

Tony: Ok, I guess you're right.

Me: I'm going to get into the shower now ok.

Tony: Ok.

I went and got into the shower. After getting out of the shower I got dressed, and I did my makeup. I walked into the kitchen and Tony was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. I looked at the time and noticed it was 7:30. Work starts at 8 o'clock so I didn't want to be late. I quickly but safely poured myself a cup of coffee in my traveling mug.

Me: Are you ready?

Tony: I will be in a minute.

Tony got up from the table and poured another cup of coffee in his traveling mug. I grabbed my purse, and car keys and headed out the front door with Tony right behind me.

Tony: Let's take my car today.

Me: Ok, yeah we probably should we have been driving my jeep everywhere.

Tony unlocked his red 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe and got into the driver's seat while I got in the passenger seat. He turned on the Tahoe and we headed to work. We arrived at work right at 8 o'clock. We quickly went into the building, showed our badges to security, and got into the elevator. I got off the elevator and my work cell phone rang. I looked at it and saw that Andrew was calling me so I answered it.

Me: Hello, Andrew.

Andrew: Hello, Gina. I was wondering if you would come pick me up. I'll text you the address.

Me: Ok, I'll see you soon.

I walked into the bullpen and over to my desk. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the address.

Tony: Who called you babe.

Me: Andrew he wants me to meet him.

Dad: Are you ready?

Me: Yes.

I gave dad the address and he gave me the car keys for an undercover vehicle.

Me: Thanks.

Dad: Be careful Hannah Banana.

Me: I will.

I went out to the parking lot and unlocked the vehicle surprised it was a Camaro. Awesome it's a Camaro. I got into the Camaro and headed to the address that Andrew sent me. (*Note- Instead of the car Ziva drove I changed it to a Camaro because I love Camaro's.) I called him as soon as I arrived.

Me: Hello, Andrew I'm here.

Andrew: Hey. Be right there.

Andrew came outside and got into the car.

Andrew: Hi, gorgeous.

Me: Hi.

We kissed when he got into the car. Gross. I hate having to kiss him because I'm engaged to Tony but I am undercover so I have to sell it. We drove away.

Me: So where are we going on this… mystery date?

Andrew: Well, it wouldn't be a mystery if I told you, Gina.

Me: Should I have brought my toothbrush?

We both laughed.

Andrew: You left the bar early last night.

Me: Yes. My husband was calling from Fallujah. What did you do when I left?

Andrew: Nothing. Went home, went to bed.

Me: Should I get on the expressway?

Andrew: Nope.

Me: Mm…I like a man who keeps secrets.

My cell phone rang so I answered it.

Me: Hello. Uh, no. You've got the wrong number. If you're not going to tell me where we are going, I'm gonna need a ladies' room.

Andrew grabbed my phone that was sitting between us.

Me: What are you doing?

Andrew: Who's Gibbs?

Me: Wrong number.

Andrew: His name's number two on your speed dial.

Me: He is an old friend, okay? Can I have my phone back, please?

All of a sudden Andrew pulled a gun and pointed at my head.

Andrew: Drive.

He cocked the gun. I drove for a minute and then Andrew told me to pull over so I did. We walked into a building. I was walking in front of him he gun pointed at me the whole time.

Andrew: You're a cop aren't you?

Me: Why did you kill those women, Andy?

Andrew: For their husbands. Save them the humiliation of finding out that their wives were screwing around on them while they were serving their country.

Me: Is that what happened to you?

Andrew: You don't need to know what happened to me. Walk.

I turned around and walked to a room that resembles a cage.

Andrew: Get in there.

I turned around and pushed the gun away as Andrew fired a shot. Thankfully, the bullet missed me. We fought for the gun and Andrew punched me threw times in the stomach. I stomped my high heel on his foot so he fell to the ground. On the ground he rolled on top of me but I punched him in the face. I crawled on the ground towards the gun but he grabbed my pants leg pulling me back. He pulled out a knife. He was about to stab me when I shot him five times. He landed on top of me but I pushed him off of me.

Dad: Hannah.

McGee: Hannah.

Dad helped me off the ground.

Dad: Come on. You all right?

I shook my head yes letting him know I was ok.


	28. Chapter 28

*Note- This chapter is based on Season 5 Episode 16- Recoil. Instead of Ziva undercover Hannah is going undercover.

Chapter 28

Tuesday, December 5

10:00 AM

Dad: Come here, Hannah sit down right here please. Are you sure you are ok?

I sat down.

Me: Yes.

Dad: Stay here please.

Me: Ok.

After a while I watched McGee take pictures of the scene, I didn't notice Ducky and Palmer walked in. Ducky walked over to me and stood in front of me.

Ducky: Hello, Hannah.

Me: Hello.

Ducky: I'm going put a Band-Aid on the cut on your face ok.

Me: Ok.

Ducky put a Band-Aid on my cut but then I winced.

Ducky: Sorry. (Talking to dad) She should go for an X-ray.

Me: I am fine.

Dad: You don't look fine.

Ducky: Well, don't stand there Mr. Palmer. Get your gurney.

Palmer: Yes, doctor.

Me: He did not hurt me.

Dad: Need your clothes. (He said while handing me a different pair of clothes) Get changed, get an X-ray, go home. I do not need to see you again today. If you don't go get an X-ray I'm not going to be happy. Also, don't worry about the Camaro I will have someone drive it back to the office.

Me: I love you, but I'm not going to get an X-ray because I am fine. But I will go home and rest.

Dad: Please go to the hospital.

Me: I'm fine dad.

Dad: Your so stubborn.

Me: Well where do you think I learned that from.

Dad: Smart ass. Go change and go home understand.

Me: Yes, sir.

I got up and went into the van and changed into the clothes dad gave me. When I walked out I put my clothes in the bag that McGee was holding.

McGee: Make sure you go get an X-ray Hannah.

Me: I'm fine McGee.

McGee: Your dad wants you to go get an X-ray.

Me: I know, but I'm fine.

I walked outside and grabbed my purse out of the Camaro and called an Uber. About five minutes later an Uber showed up. I got in the Uber, told the guy where I wanted to go and we headed to my apartment. I paid the Uber guy and got out and headed to the apartment door. I unlocked it and went in, I shut the door and locked it. I went into the kitchen and got out a plastic bag and put my phone in it in case I dropped it in the bathtub it wouldn't get wet. Then I went into the bedroom got out my pajamas, grabbed the step stool from the closet and put it beside the tub. I put my cell phone on it because I knew someone was bound to call. I turned on the radio to classical music, then I put bubbles in the bathtub, and turned the water on. After the bath was all set I got into the tub. As soon as I got into the tub my phone rang. I looked at it to see who was calling me and saw that it was Tony.

Me: Hello.

Tony: Hannah are you ok?

Me: I'm fine. I'm a little sore but I am ok.

Tony: Did you go get an X-ray?

Me: No, because I don't need one.

Tony: Yes, you do.

Me: No I don't because I'm fine.

Tony: Hannah!

Me: Tony!

Tony: Fine, just rest ok. I will be home soon ok.

Me: You don't have to come home just because I'm hurt.

Tony: I know but I want to.

11:00 AM

After a relaxing bath I got out of the tub, dried off, then I put on my pajamas. After I was dressed I went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. I heard the front door open and close then I heard footsteps coming into the bedroom. Before I knew it Tony was right beside me touching my face examining it.

Tony: Oh my gosh Hannah. Are you ok?

Me: Yes.

Tony: Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital.

Me: I'm sure.

Tony: Are you hungry.

Me: Yes.

Tony: I brought home some doughnuts do you want any?

Me: Yes, please.

Tony: I'll bring it to you.

Me: You don't have to I can get up and get one.

I tried to sit up, but Tony gently pushed me back down.

Tony: I'll bring it to you.

Me: Thank you.

Tony brought me a two doughnuts and a water. He handed it to me and sat down next to me. He had two doughnuts and a water also.

Me: Thank you.

Tony: Your welcome.

He turned the TV on to Wrapped Up In Christmas with Tatyana Ali and Brendan Fehr. When it was over it was 1 o'clock.

Tony: Do you want to watch another Christmas movie we have a lot recorded.

Me: Sure, we need to delete some to free up some space. We only have 42% on the DVR.

Tony: Which one do you want to watch?

Me: How about Christmas At Holly Lodge.

Tony: Doesn't it have that girl from Days of our Lives in it?

Me: Yes, Alison Sweeney she is Sami Brady in Days. I love her she is such a great actress.

Tony played the movie. When the movie was over it was 3 o'clock.

Me: I think I am going to take a nap.

Tony: You shouldn't you might have a concussion.

Me: I don't have a concussion.

Tony: How do you know that you don't have a concussion?

Me: Because I have had a few before.

Tony: Ok, you can take a nap but I am going to lay here and take a nap with you.

Me: Ok.

So Tony and I took a nap. When I woke up I looked at my phone and saw that it was 7 o'clock. I looked over at Tony's side of the bed and noticed he wasn't laying beside me. All of a sudden I heard the doorbell ring. The door opened and closed and Tony came back into the bedroom.

Tony: I ordered pizza would you like some.

Me: Yes, please.

Tony: I'll bring it to you.

Me: No, I'll get it this time.

Tony: I'll bring it to you Hannah.

Me: Tony, I need to get up I tired of laying in this bed.

Tony: Ok, I'll help you.

Tony helped me up and I walked into the kitchen. I washed my hands and grabbed two slices of pizza. I was about to grab a water from the bottom of the fridge but Tony grabbed it for me. He handed me the bottle.

Me: Thanks.

Tony: No problem, babe. (He kissed me on my cheek.)

I went to the couch and sat down. I put it on Christmas in Angel Falls with Beau Bridges and Rachel Boston. It was 9 o'clock when the movie was over.

Me: I think I am going to go to bed.

Tony: Ok, goodnight babe.

Me: Goodnight. (I said as I got off of the couch and went into the bedroom.)

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. I didn't even notice when Tony came to get into bed. I just hoped tomorrow will be a better day.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Wednesday, December 6

6:00 AM

I woke up in bed with Tony lying next to me. I looked at my phone and saw it was 6 o'clock. I decided to get up and get ready for work at 8. I turned my flashlight on and quietly opened my closet, and dresser drawers and got out some clothes. After getting my clothes for the day I went to get into the shower. After I got out of the shower I put most of my clothes on but I needed help putting on my shirt. I walked over to Tony. I gently nudged him, so he woke up.

Tony: Are you ok.

Me: Yes, I just need help putting on my shirt.

Tony helped me put my shirt on and then the doorbell rang.

Tony: I'll get it.

Me: I'll get it Tony I'm more dressed that you are.

Tony: Ok.

I walked to the front door and looked out. I saw that dad was at the door, so I opened it.

Me: Hello, dad.

Dad: Hello, Hannah Banana. How are you today.

Me: I'm sore but fine. Come in.

Dad walked into the living room.

Dad: Sit down on the couch please Hannah.

We both sat down on the couch.

Dad: I would like you to take a week off of work please.

Me: Dad I'm fine.

Dad: I know, but humor me.

Me: Fine, I will take another week off of work again. But after the week is up I am not taking time off for a while.

Dad: We'll see. Why don't you and Tony take another vacation.

Me: I think I may just get ready for Christmas.

Dad: Ok, just as long as you are careful and are having fun. Well I have to get to work be careful Hannah Banana.

Me: I will.

Dad: I love you.

Me: I love you to dad.

I gave dad a hug and then he left. After dad left I walked back into the bedroom and Tony was still asleep. I nudged him again, so he woke up.

Me: Tony.

Tony: What is something wrong?

Me: No. Dad said he wants us to take a week off from work. He said we should go on another vacation, but I would like to get prepared for Christmas.

Tony: Sounds good. But for right now why don't you come back to bed it's still early? It's only 7 o'clock.

Me: Ok.

So for the next week we got the house decorated, we went to a tree farm and got a tree, we decorated the tree, we went Christmas shopping for everyone, and we watched tons of Christmas movies. Overall, we had a really great time together.

Wednesday, December 13

6:00 AM

I woke up in bed with Tony lying next to me. I looked at my phone and saw it was 6 o'clock. I decided to get up and get ready for work at 8. I turned my flashlight on and quietly opened my closet, and dresser drawers and got out some clothes. After getting my clothes for the day I went to get into the shower.

Tony: Can I join you.

I turned around and Tony was standing in front of the shower.

Me: Sure.

After getting out of the shower we both got dressed, and I did my makeup. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Tony was making us pancakes and bacon.

Me: Hello, do you need any help?

Tony: No, I already made our lunches.

Me: Thank you.

Tony handed me a plate with pancakes and bacon on it.

Me: Thank you.

Tony: No problem, babe.

He made himself a plate and we sat down at the kitchen table to eat our breakfast.

Tony: The house looks nice.

Me: Yes, we did a good job.

Tony: So what did you get me for Christmas?

Me: I can't tell you that because then it wouldn't be a surprise.

Tony: Just give me a hint please?

Me: Nope.

Tony: Are you excited to go back to work?

Me: Yes, are you?

Tony: Yes.

Tony and I ate our breakfast and talked. By the time we were done eating it was 7:30.

Tony: Are you ready to go?

Me: Yes, are you?

Tony: Yes.

We put our plates and glasses in the sink. Then I grabbed my purse, and my lunch box while Tony grabbed his lunch box and we headed out the door. I locked it then we headed out to the Tahoe. Tony unlocked it and got in the driver's side while I got in on the passenger side. He turned on the Tahoe. We sang Christmas songs on our ride to work. When we arrived at the office at 8 o'clock. He safely parked. I grabbed my purse and we got out of the jeep. We headed into the building and got on the elevator. When we got off the elevator and walked into the bullpen. Everyone was sitting at their desks. Bishop got up from her desk and came over to give me and Tony a hug.

Bishop: Welcome back guys.

Me & Tony: Thank you.

McGee: Hello, Hannah. Hello, Tony.

Me: Hello, McGee.

Tony: Hello, probie.

McGee: You do realize I'm not the probie anymore right. Bishop just joined the team so she is the probie.

Tony: You will always be the probie. (Talking to McGee.)

Dad got up from his desk and gave me a hug.

Dad: Welcome back, Hannah Banana.

Me: Thank you.

Dad: So, for you first day back Hannah I would like you to do paperwork.

Me: Ok, I will today because it is the first day back.

Gibbs: Ok. Everybody else let's go we have a case. Bishop and McGee ride together, and Tony your with me.

Me: McGee, Bishop, Tony and Dad would you like me to do your paperwork when I am done with mine.

McGee: Yes, please.

Bishop: I already finished my paperwork, but thanks for offering.

Tony: Yes, please babe.

Dad: Yes, please thanks Hannah Banana.

Me: Ok, bye guys.

Gibbs: Bye. (He said as he kissed me on the cheek, grabbed his stuff and goes over to the elevator. McGee and Bishop grabs their things and follow dad to the elevator.

Tony: Well bye babe. (He said as he kissed me).

Me: Bye, I'll see you later.

Tony: Ok. (Tony grabs his things and joins the others on the elevator).

The elevator door closes and they are gone leaving me standing in the bullpen by myself. I go to my desk and do all the paperwork I had which was a lot. By 10:30 I am done with my paperwork. I decide that I am going to see Abby and see if she needs any help with anything. I grab my purse, and head to the break room. I get Abby a caf-pow, and I get myself a water. I put the water in my purse so I can carry the caf-pow and the two packages of Hostess Powdered Mini Donuts without dropping something. I then get on and off the elevator. I arrive on the floor where Abby's lab is and I walk into the lab.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Wednesday, December 13

10:30 AM

Me: Hello, Abby.

Abby: Hello, Hannah what can I help you with?

Me: Nothing, I came down here to see if you need any help. Also, I brought you a caf-pow and some doughnuts.

Abby: Thanks. I'm going to go wash my hands then I will have one of those doughnuts.

Me: Ok.

I use the restroom but I notice that I am spotting. I pull my pants up and go over to my purse that is on the counter I grab out a tampon then I go back into the stall. After I am done I exit the stall and I wash my hands. When I walk out of the stall Abby is looking at me funny.

Me: What?

Abby: Weren't you on your period not too long ago.

Me: I'm spotting.

Abby: Is there any chance that you are pregnant?

Me: No.

Abby: Are you sure?

Me: Yeah, I'm sure.

Abby: Dang, ok.

Me: You really want me to have a baby don't you.

Abby: Yes. If you have a baby soon your baby and Jennifer's baby will be close in age.

Me: I know.

Abby and I wash our hands then we head back into her lab. I opened my package of donuts. And Abby opened her package.

Abby: Thanks for bringing me doughnuts and a caf-pow.

Me: No, problem.

Abby: So, when are you and Tony getting married?

Me: I don't know we haven't set a date yet. I would like to have a June wedding. I have always dreamed of getting married on the beach.

Abby: That would be so romantic.

Me: Yes, it would.

Just then I noticed Abby had an engagement ring on her finger.

Me: Oh my gosh, Abby.

Abby: What, what's wrong?

Me: Nothing, I just now saw your engagement ring. McGee finally proposed to you.

Abby: Yes, he proposed last night.

Me: Tell me all about it.

Me: Ok.

Abby: He took me to see the play The Nutcracker because it's my favorite. After, the play was over. He had the actors and actresses help propose to me it was so romantic.

Me: That's so cute. So when are you two going to have babies?

Abby: Not for a while. We have never talked about babies. I don't even know if he wants kids.

Me: He probably does, he would be a great father.

Abby: So what did you and Tony do on your weeks off?

Me: We decorated the house, basically we have been getting ready for Christmas.

Abby: That's cool. I haven't even put Christmas lights up yet I have been so busy.

Me: I can help you put up Christmas lights if you would like.

Abby: Ok, that would be great. Thanks.

Me: No, problem.

Abby: You can come by later if that's ok.

Me: That's fine I will see you later. What time would you like to start?

Abby: We should probably start around 3 o'clock since it gets dark at 5.

Me: Ok, since we are leaving early I'm going to go do more paperwork. Is that ok?

Abby: Yeah, that's fine I'll see you later.

Me: Ok, bye Abs.

Abby: Bye, Hannah.

I go back to my desk I look at my phone and notice that it is 11:30. I start working on dad's paperwork at 12:30 I am done with his so I began on Tony's paperwork. At 1:30 I am finished with his paperwork so I began on McGee's paperwork at 2:30 I am done with his paperwork. I worked very fast but did a good job on the paperwork so I could leave and go help Abby with her Christmas lights. I decided I should call dad to see if I could leave early.

Dad: Hello.

Me: Hello, dad. I was wondering if I could leave work early today. I will make up for it tomorrow.

Dad: That's fine. Just curious though why are you leaving work early today?

Me: Abby needs help putting up her Christmas lights.

Dad: Ok, just be careful.

Me: I will. Bye, dad.

Dad: Bye, Hannah Banana.

We hung up the phone.

I called Tony to see if I could take his Tahoe.

Tony: Hello.

Me: Hello. I was wondering if I could take your Tahoe. I will pick you up from work later or dad can bring you home.

Tony: Yeah, that's fine. But why are you leaving work early is something wrong?

Me: No, Abby needs help putting up her Christmas lights.

Tony: Ok, just be careful Han.

Me: I will. Bye, honey.

Tony: Bye, babe.

We hung up the phone.

I grabbed my purse, and my spare key for the Tahoe and I headed to the elevator. When I reached the elevator Abby was in it. I got in the elevator with her.

Abby: Are you ready?

Me: Yes.

We got off the elevator, and went to our vehicles and headed to her house. When we reached her neighborhood I noticed that all the other houses had Christmas decorations up but hers didn't. But we were about to fix that. It only took us two hours to put up all her lights, and decorations. Her house looked so festive. It was now 5 o'clock.

Me: It looks so good. (I said as we stared at her house.)

Abby: Yes, it does. Thanks for helping me.

Me: No, problem that is what family is for. Well, since we are done here I think I am going to head back to the office.

Abby: Ok, I think I will to.

So Abby and I headed back to the office. We both rode in the Tahoe because I was going to drop her off on my way home so she wouldn't have to waste gas money going to the same place I was.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Wednesday, December 13

5:00 PM

So Abby and I headed back to the office. We both rode in the Tahoe because I was going to drop her off on my way home so she wouldn't have to waste gas money going to the same place I was. She sang Christmas songs while I thought about what she said early. I haven't had my period in a while. What if I am pregnant? I decided I would look at my period app when we got back to the office. If I am pregnant what am I going to do? How will Tony react? I have so many thoughts running through my mind. We finally arrived at the office so I pulled into a parking spot. I turned off the Tahoe. Abby grabbed her purse and hopped out.

Abby: Aren't you getting out?

Me: Yes, I will in a minute. I need to check my email really quick. I ordered something for Tony and I want to see when it will arrive.

Abby: Ok.

Abby shut the door and walked into the building. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked at my period app. Oh my gosh. I am three weeks late. Oh my gosh. I was sitting in shock when my phone rang. It was Tony.

Tony: Hi, Hannah. Where are you?

Me: I just pulled into the parking lot at NCIS. Why?

Tony: I was just curious.

Me: Are you at the office?

Tony: Yes.

Me: Ok, I'll see you in a minute.

I grabbed my purse from the passenger side, then I got out of the Tahoe, and locked it. I then headed into the building. I got on the elevator and then off the elevator. I walked into the bullpen and everyone was sitting at their desks.

Me: Did you guys solve the case.

Tony: Yes.

Me: That's good. (I said as I sat down at my desk.)

McGee: We are just finishing up paperwork.

Dad: You guys can go home after you are done with your paperwork.

I put my head down on my desk.

Tony: Are you ok, babe?

I picked my head up.

Me: Yes, I'm just tired.

Bishop: Why don't you go get a coffee. I can go get you one?

Me: No, thank you.

Tony: Yeah, if she drinks something caffeinated now she won't sleep later.

Dad: Why don't you go home Hannah.

Me: That's ok. Tony do you need some help with your paperwork.

Tony: Sure.

I went over to Tony and helped him with his paperwork so he would be done faster. We finished his paperwork at 6 o'clock. Everyone was finishing up.

Dad: Are you guys done with the paperwork?

Me: Yes, sir.

Dad: Good, go home. Hannah you look exhausted.

Me: It's been a long day.

All of a sudden Tony picked me up.

Me: Oh my goodness. What are you doing?

Tony: I'm going to carry you.

Me: I can walk.

Tony: I know but just relax.

Bishop got up from her desk and went over to my desk grabbing my purse. She walked over to me and handed it to me.

Me: Thanks Ellie.

Bishop: No, problem. See you guys tomorrow.

Me: Bye, everyone.

McGee: Bye, Hannah.

Dad: Make sure to get a good night sleep Hannah.

Me: I will.

Dad: Bye, sweetie.

Me: Bye, dad.

So Tony carried me out of the building all the way to the car.

Me: Aren't your arms tired?

Tony: Why do you say that?

Me: Because I'm heavy.

Tony: No you are not. You only way 110 pounds.

Me: I know, but you have carried me a long way.

Tony: You will never be too heavy to carry.

Me: Yeah, right.

Tony put me down right by the Tahoe. He unlocked and got the passenger side door for me. I got in the Tahoe and he shut the door. He came around and got in the driver side. He locked it and turned on the heater because it was only 44 degrees outside.

Tony: So what do you want for dinner?

Me: How about Grilled Chicken Parmigiana from Olive Garden.

Tony: That sounds really good.

Me: Yes, it does. It doesn't help that I am starving.

Tony: Let's get extra breadsticks.

Me: Ok.

So I called and placed our order so we could just pick it up when we arrived. We pulled into the parking lot at 6:30.

Tony: I'll go get the food. You just stay in here and stay warm.

Me: Ok.

Tony got out of the car and went in to get the food. Five minutes went by when Tony came walking back out to the car. He got in and we headed home. I didn't speak because I was too busy thinking.

Tony: Are you ok?

Me: Yes, I'm just thinking.

Tony: About what?

Me: Stuff.

Tony didn't bug me about my answer. We pulled into the apartment parking lot at 7 o'clock. We got out and Tony locked the Tahoe.

Tony: I'll carry the food.

Me: That's ok. I got it.

Tony: Are you sure?

Me: Yes.

We reached the door and Tony unlocked the door and we walked in. He washed his hands and got out two forks. I washed my hands and then I got our food out of the bag. We both grabbed our food and a water and we went to sit on the couch.

Tony: What do you want to watch?

Me: How about The Hitman's Bodyguard it looks hilarious.

Tony: Ok.

So we watched The Hitman's Bodyguard and ate our food. After we were done eating our food we curled up on the couch together. By the time the movie was over my mouth hurt so bad from smiling so much.

Tony: That movie was hilarious.

Me: Yes, it was. (I said with a yawn.)

Tony: It looks like someone needs to go to bed.

Me: Yep.

We put the rest of the food away and cleaned up the kitchen. After cleaning the kitchen, we got ready for bed, and then we changed into our pajamas. We curled up in bed as soon as our heads hit the pillow we were out like a light.


	32. Chapter 32

*Note- This chapter is based on Season 7 Episode 8- Power Down.

Chapter 32

Thursday, December 14

6:00 AM

Tony: Hannah, wake up.

Me: Five more minutes.

Tony: Ok. I'll go get the coffee ready.

Me: I don't want any.

Tony: Why don't you want any coffee? You always drink coffee.

Me: I know, but I realized I have been drinking too much caffeine. I'm going to detox from caffeine for a while because it's unhealthy. I want to start being healthier. Besides coffee turns your teeth yellow.

Tony: Ok. I make you some decaffeinated green tea then.

Me: Thank you.

I fell back asleep. I woke up to Tony nudging me.

Tony: Hannah, wake up. You need to shower and get dressed.

Me: Ok, I'm up.

I went to my closet and got out some clothes. After getting my clothes for the day I went to get into the shower. After getting out of the shower I got dressed, and I did my makeup. Tony got into the shower after I got out. I walked into the kitchen and decided I would make us some lunch. I packed both our lunches. Then I grabbed my green tea and drank it as I made us some oatmeal. As soon as the oatmeal was done I pulled it off the stove and put some in two bowls. Tony came walking into the kitchen dressed except for his shoes.

Me: I made some oatmeal.

Tony: Thanks. (He said as he kissed me on my forehead.)

We both grabbed our oatmeal, and I grabbed a water as Tony grabbed his coffee. We both sat down at the kitchen table to eat breakfast.

Me: Have you talked to Jennifer lately.

Tony: Yes, she is doing just fine. She is so excited about meeting her twins. She is going to have a gender reveal on Saturday.

Me: I'm so happy for her. I can't wait to see what she is having.

Tony: She wants us to have a baby soon, so our babies will be the same age. But weren't not ready for that.

Me: So, are you ready for work?

Tony: I will after I get my shoes on. Are you ready?

Me: I have to brush my teeth first.

Tony: Ok.

I finished my oatmeal and took my bowl to the sink. I put it in the sink and put some water in it. I drank the rest of my water and put it in the recycling bin. Then I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After, brushing my teeth I walked back into the living room to grab my purse.

Tony: We can take the Jeep today.

Me: Ok.

I grabbed my purse, my car keys, and I put my phone in my pocket. We walked out the front door and Tony locked it. Then we headed out to my Jeep. Right when I stepped outside I slipped on the ice. I fell down on my butt.

Me: Ouch.

Tony: Are you ok? (Tony asked as he helped me up.)

Me: Yes.

Tony: Are you sure?

Me: Yes, I hurt my butt. But I will be fine.

Tony: Ok. I will drive to work.

Me: Ok.

I gave Tony my jeep keys and he unlocked it and got in on the driver's side. I got in on the passenger side. I turned on the heater and we headed to work. I fell asleep on the car ride to work. I woke up to Tony nudging me.

Tony: Hannah, wake up were here.

Me: Ok, thanks.

I grabbed my purse and we headed into the building.

As soon as we walked in I noticed that the elevator out.

Me: Hi, Marcus.

Marcus: Hi, Hannah. Morning, Tony.

We showed Marcus our badges.

Marcus: Have a good day guys.

Me: Thank you, you to.

Tony: Dang it the elevators are down so we have to take the stairs.

Me: Yep, but that's ok I could afford to take the stairs. Besides it's a healthier option than the elevator.

So we walked over to the stairs and headed to our floor. When we got to our floor we went out the door headed to the bullpen. There were a lot of people in the office. I saw George was handing out walkie talkies that were on a cart.

George: Do you want a walkie talkie Hannah?

Me: No, thank you George.

Tony and I went over to our desks and sat down. After sitting down at my desk I zipped up my coat because it was freezing. I looked over and Tony was trying to turn on his computer. He picked up his cell phone just as Palmer walked in.

Palmer: Don't bother, Tony. Cell towers are down, too.

Tony: Don't need a cell tower to play Bing Ball. Which is about all I'm going to get done today.

I laughed.

Tony: What?

Me: I didn't say anything.

Tony: But you laughed.

Me: I know.

Tony: Who let you out of your cave? (Talking to Palmer.)

Palmer: Dr. Mallard, set me up for a sit-rep. It's my first sit-rep.

Tony: Lucky you. Well the heat's out, the phone's out, Internet's down, no elevator, coffee or vending machines. Backup generators are feeding basic lights, communications in MTAC.

Palmer: And autopsy freezers.

Tony: Really? Yeah, that could get ugly, huh?

Palmer: Hmm.

Tony: So will Gibbs if McGee and Bishop don't get here pretty soon.

Palmer: Get here? You didn't hear? Tony, they never left last night. (He said motioning to the elevators.)

Me: So they are stuck in the elevator?

Palmer: Yes.

Me: Oh.

Tony and I got up from our desks and walked over to the elevator. He picked up a traffic cone and put it to the door.

Me: Tony, what are you doing with that traffic cone?

Tony: I can talk through it.

Me: Ok.

Tony: I heard that. I find it very interesting that the two of you left together late last night.

Me: They probably just finished what they were doing at the same time. We worked together so maybe they worked together also.

Tony: That's what they want you to think.

Me: McGee's dating Abby remember. (Actually they were engaged but Tony didn't know that.)

After he was done talking he put the cone to his ear.

Tony: If you want, I can sing a song for you guys.

McGee: Would rather have an update, Tony.

Tony: There was an explosion at a Potomac Electric substation causing some kind of uh. What is it? Begins with a "C" rhymes with parade sailor

McGee: Cascade failure?

Tony: Cascade failure. God you're good at this, McGee. So that chain reaction knocked out power in half the district. PEPCO says they'll have it back online soon.

Bishop: Could not happen soon enough. I'm sure Gibbs is feeling right at home.

Tony: Well, you don't need electricity to use hand tools or drink a bottle of bourbon. (Laughed.)

I Gibbs slapped Tony.

Tony: Oh, what was that for.

Me: That's not nice.

Tony: Sorry.

McGee: He's right behind you, isn't he?

Tony: Yes, he is. Boss, you know there's nothing wrong with the occasional cocktail.

Dad gave me a hug then walked into the bullpen.

Dad: Grab your gear. Got a dead navy lieutenant at an Internet provider.

Tony: So we're still…?

Dad: Working?

Tony: Yeah. Of course we are. I didn't mean to suggest that I wasn't planning on being productive today.

Finally, the elevator doors open and McGee and Bishop walked out.

Dad: You're late, McGee. (Dad said as he walked by McGee and threw his gear at him.)

He walked by Bishop and handed her, her gear.

We got into the vehicles and headed to the crime scene. We investigated and headed back to the office. We worked all night at the office trying to solve the case. I tried to stay awake but I couldn't so I fell asleep with my head on my desk.


	33. Chapter 33

*Note- This chapter is based on Season 7 Episode 8- Power Down.

Chapter 33

Friday, December 15

8:00 AM

I was asleep with my head on my desk unaware that McGee, Tony, Dad, and Ellie was staring at me.

Dad: She seems to be more tired than usual.

Tony: Yes, she has. What about she has another brain tumor.

McGee: You should get her to go see a doctor.

Dad: Yes, you should.

I woke up to Abby running into the bullpen.

Abby: I found something.

I picked my head up from the desk to see everyone was standing in front of me.

Abby: Were you sleeping?

Me: I guess I was.

Abby: Ok, well I finally I.D.'d the tire tracks from the SwiftCast getaway car. I got the make and the model. It only took me 72 times longer than it usually does. How did people survive before there was pattern-recognizing sparse representation algorithms? Hey, did you get my batteries? (Talking to Tony.)

Tony: Sorry, the entire city's been de-Duracell'd.

Dad: We are looking for a Chevy Impala.

McGee: Wait, a '99 Chevy Impala?

Abby: I'm not sure of the year.

Bishop: Why?

McGee: I've been jonesing since our LInX feed went down; I been listening to the police band all day until my batteries died. Got a report here of an abandoned car from Baltimore PD, boss. It's a Chevy Impala.

Dad: Ok, let's go Hannah you stay here.

Me: Ok. (I said hesitantly.)

I wonder why he didn't want me to go that's weird. Does he know that I am possibly pregnant? I mean how would he know. Although, I have been feeling tired lately maybe he noticed. Well I hope that Tony doesn't figure it out because I want him to be surprised if I am pregnant. I sat down back at my desk and Abby came to sit beside me.

Abby: Have you been more tired lately.

Me: I guess.

Abby: Have you been back to the doctor lately?

Me: No, why?

Abby: Is there a chance your brain tumor is back?

Me: No.

Abby: Ok, then are you sure you're not pregnant?

Me: Ok, I am going to tell you something but promise me that you won't tell anyone.

Abby: I promise you can trust me.

Suddenly the lights came back on.

Me: Yes, the lights are on.

Abby: Don't change the subject Hannah. Please tell me what you were going to tell me.

Me: Ok, follow me.

We got up and headed to the elevator. We got in and I shut the elevator down.

Me: Ok, I'm three weeks late.

Abby: Oh, my gosh Hannah! (She said excited.) Your pregnant.

Me: Maybe. I'm going to go buy a test soon.

Abby: Why don't you go now. You have time nobody is here to see you leave.

Me: I guess I could go buy one now. I will pick up lunch on the way back.

Abby: Ok, I'll see you soon.

I turned the elevator back on and we both excited the elevator. Abby gave me a hug and then she headed to her lab. I went over to my desk and grabbed my purse. I headed back to the elevator and out of the building to my jeep. I got in and headed to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. When I got to the pharmacy I pulled into a parking spot and walked in. I went to the aisle where the pregnancy test were I looked at all the choices. I decided to grab four boxes of the First Response that had 2 tests in each box. I went over to the counter checkout and paid. After leaving the pharmacy I went to Olive Garden and got two salads, then I headed back to the office. I pulled into a parking spot at the office. I went through security and got on the elevator. I pushed the button to go to the break room. After getting off the elevator I headed to the break room. I got Abby and I two water bottles each. I put two waters in my purse so I can carry the other two waters without dropping something. I then get on and off the elevator. I arrive on the floor where Abby's lab is and I walk into the lab.

Me: Hey, Abby.

Abby: Did you buy the test?

Me: Yes.

Abby: You came prepared with two waters.

Me: Yes, I did and two waters are for you.

Abby: Why?

Me: Because you are going to take a test to.

Abby: I don't need to.

Me: Just take one to humor me.

Abby: Ok, fine.

I handed Abby her two waters, and we drank both our waters. After drinking our waters, we walked around Abby's lab. Not long after we had to pee.

Abby: Ok, hand me a box.

I handed Abby a box, and I grabbed one and we went to the bathroom and took the tests. I exited my stall and Abby was leaning against the counter. She set her timer waiting for 3 minutes and we both flipped our tests over. When stood there silently playing on our phones not saying anything. The time felt like forever when the timer went off.

Abby: On the count of three we flip the tests over.

Me: Ok.

Abby: One, two, three.

We both flipped over our tests and gasped.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Friday, December 15

9:30 AM

Abby: What does your test say?

Me: Positive, what does yours say?

Abby: Positive.

Me: What! Were pregnant at the same time.

Abby: Mine, is probably a mistake.

Me: We should probably go to the doctor and get some blood taken. So we can know for sure.

Abby: Your right, let's go.

Me: What about someone calls us.

Abby: We will tell them.

Me: I want to keep mine a secret so it can be a surprise.

Abby: Ok, we will just tell them I'm pregnant if I am. I can't lie.

Me: Ok. Let's go.

We put the salads I got from Olive Garden in the fridge, grabbed our purses, and headed to the elevator. When we got off the elevator we headed out to my Jeep. We both got in and headed to the doctor. The car ride to the doctor was silent except for the Christmas music on the radio. I pulled into the doctor's office and we headed in. After, having our blood drawn the doctor said she would call us with our results.

11:00 AM

We both walked out to my Jeep. After getting in my Jeep my phone rang. I looked at it and saw it was Tony. My phone connected with the Bluetooth in my Jeep so Abby and I could both hear.

Tony: Hey, Hannah. Where are you?

Abby: She took me to the doctor. We are on our way back to the office.

Tony: Ok. We will see you soon.

Me: Ok.

I hung up the phone and looked at Abby.

Me: What are you going to tell McGee when we get back to the office. Tony will probably tell him that I took you to the doctor.

Abby: I'm just going to tell him that I might be pregnant.

Me: Ok, but please don't say anything about me.

Abby: I won't.

Me: Thank you.

Abby: What am I going to do if I am pregnant? McGee and I aren't even married. What about he doesn't want kids?

Me: Calm down Abby everything will be ok. You may not be pregnant. If you are pregnant and I'm pregnant we are going to be pregnant at the same time. Isn't that cool? Also, McGee probably wants kids. He will be a good father. Just know that everything will be ok.

Abby: Are you sure?

Me: Yes.

11:30 AM

We arrived at the office, and I pulled into a parking space. I turned off the car and looked at Abby.

Me: Deep breaths.

Abby: Ok.

We both took deep breaths and got out of the Jeep. We grabbed our purses, shut the doors and headed into the building. We got on the elevator and Abby pushed the button to go to her lab. The elevator went to her floor first and then to my floor. I got off the elevator and headed into the bullpen.

Tony: So, what's wrong with Abby?

Me: That's not for me to say.

I sat down at my desk.

Me: So about the case.

Abby came running into the bullpen.

Abby: I got it. I got a match.

Tony: And it only took all night.

Abby: Our camera-happy tourist's name is Donavan Graham. And he looks familiar.

McGee: That is our gunman from the break-in. Small-time hood, used to sell guns, has a reputation as a gun for hire.

Tony: Well done.

Me: Ok, let's go get him.

Abby walks over to me.

Abby: Be careful. (She whispers.)

Me: I will. (I whisper back.)

We all grabbed our gear and headed to the car.

1:00 PM

When we showed up we noticed that Graham and another guy are dead.

Tony: This must be the other gunman.

Suddenly, a woman I didn't know spoke.

Unknown Woman: His name is Leo Harper.

We all turned and pointed our weapons at her.

Unknown Woman: Appears they were roommates. Until they shot each other.

Tony: Commander Resnik?

Commander Resnik: Agents DiNozzo, Bishop. But who are you? (She asked pointing to me.)

Me: Agent Gibbs.

Commander Resnik: Oh, this must be your daughter. (She said talking to dad.)

Dad: Yes, she is.

Commander Resnik: I'm impressed.

Tony: So am I. Did you have some kind of makeover?

Commander Resnik: Despite my attempts at diverting you, here you are.

Tony: Hey, DiNozzo? That's Lieutenant Paxton's CO at AFE.

Commander Resnik: Not quite.

Dad: National Security...Agency?

Commander Resnik: Paxton and I were colleagues on a highly classified project. AFE was our cover. And this is much bigger than you think. Well you guys better be going we can discuss this later. I will call this in.

Dad: We will call this in.

So after we got the crime scene situated we all went and got into the car. Just then my phone rang. I looked at it and saw it was the doctor's office. I turned my phone down I didn't want to answer it with everyone in the car besides they could leave a message.

Tony: Are you not going to answer it.

Me: No, it's probably not important.

Tony: But don't you think you should answer it in case it is important.

Me: No, whoever it is can leave a voicemail.

Tony: Ok.

We arrived back at the office, and we all got out of the car.

Me: You guys go ahead I will catch up.

Tony: I'll wait for you.

Me: No, that's ok I will be right behind you.

Tony: Ok.

I pulled out my phone and listened to the voicemail. The voicemail-

Congratulations Miss Gibbs you are four weeks pregnant. Make sure to schedule an appointment. Your first appointment will be in four weeks. Again congratulations.

Oh my gosh I am pregnant. Four weeks pregnant. Oh my gosh. I am happy but I am scared also. How will Tony react? He said he doesn't want kids right now. What about he doesn't want this baby? What am I going to do? When I got off the elevator on our floor the first thing I did was go into the ladies' room and washed my face because my face felt hot. Ok Hannah calm down everything will be ok. I told Abby everything will be ok now I just have to believe it. After getting calmed down I walked into the bullpen.

Dad: Is everything ok Hannah.

Me: Yes, sir.

Dad: Ok.

Tony: Left a couple agents digging at Graham's place, but I'm pretty sure this is what we're looking for.

Bishop: We found it under the shed in the backyard.

Dad: Open it.

McGee: It's from the server farm at SwiftCast.

Me: Except nothing was reported stolen.

Tony: And nothing was supposedly left behind. But I think something was. The gunmen yanked this thing out.

Dad: And they put a duplicate in its place.

McGee: That doesn't make sense.

Tony: Think, McToma. It's a classic cop show switcheroo.

Me: You and TV shows.

Tony: Look who's talking you binge watch TV all the time.

I gave Tony a death stare.

Tony: Ok well you take something at the target location, and then you swap it with a, uh, bugged copy. Paxton was bugging the Internet. Can you do that?

McGee: That would explain why the power was cut. It's the only way to swap the server without it being noticed would be when the system was down.

Bishop: Which means the blackout is not a prelude to a terrorist attack.

McGee: Well, at least not the kind that you're thinking of. No, this connects directly to the Internet backbone. Every byte from every government agency that used the Internet would be exposed.

Tony: Which means?

McGee: Our country's entire electronics infrastructure would be a risk.

6:00 PM

We pieced the information together will the help of Abby so we all headed over to SwiftCast. Dad and I talked to the security guard. His name is Dimitri Verenikin. We knew he was the bad guy we just had to watch him make his move. He went to the server room to make his move and that's when we knew we had more than enough evidence.

Tony: Ladies and gentlemen, the story you are about to hear is true. Only the names have been changed to protect the innocent. Which is something you're not. (Tony said walked around the corner to Dimitri Verenikin.) You got a buy yet for all those zeros and ones?

Dad and I stepped around the corner so he couldn't escape.

Me: Getting shot during the break-in to divert suspicion was a nice tough.

Tony: Till it bit you in the ass.

Dad: Had your blood from the crime scene.

Me: You should really watch your blood pressure. (I said shaking the bag with his pills in them.)

Tony: Next time you kidnap someone, keep them away from your medicine cabinet.

Dad: Book 'em, Dan-nozzo.

Tony: Nice Hawaii Five-0 reference, boss. What are you looking at? (Tony said to Dimitri.)

Dad: Hey, McGee?

McGee: Red-handed?

Dad: Oh, they don't come much redder. Kill it.

McGee shut down the power.

We got him in the car and headed back to the office.


	35. Chapter 35

*Note- This chapter is based on Season 7 Episode 8- Power Down.

Chapter 35

Friday, December 15

6:30 PM

While dad and McGee was talking to the victim's husband. I decided that I would go talk to Abby first I had to get by Tony. He was sitting at his desk playing Bing Ball.

Me: Hey, shouldn't you be doing paperwork?

Tony: Yes, shouldn't you?

Me: Actually, I am caught up on my paperwork. I will help you with yours after I get back from talking to Abby. Ok?

Tony: Ok.

I went over to the elevator got in and headed to Abby's lab. I walked in and Abby was eating her salad that I got for her earlier. I sat down next to her.

Me: Hi, Abby.

Abby: Hi, Hannah.

Me: Are you ok?

Abby: I just got my test results back.

Me: And what's the verdict?

Abby: I'm pregnant.

Me: Are you happy?

Abby: Yes, I'm just shocked. Did you get your test results back?

Me: Yes, I'm pregnant also.

Abby: Yeah. I'm so happy for you. Wait, are you happy?

Me: Yes, I'm just worried how Tony is going to react. I brought the subject about kids up the other day and he said he wasn't ready for kids right now.

Abby: He will probably be happy to find out you are pregnant.

Me: I hope so. So when are you going to tell them?

Dad: Tell us what?

Abby and I turned around and dad was staring at us.

Dad: What do we need to know Abs?

Abby: I will tell you but no one else can know for right now.

Dad: Ok.

Abby: I found out today that I am pregnant.

Dad: Wow, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you and McGee. (Walks over to Abby and gives her a hug.)

All of a sudden we heard a thud in the hallway. We all walk out to the hallway and see that McGee is passed out on the floor. I started laughing.

Abby: Hannah!

Me: I'm sorry.

Abby: Well, it is pretty funny.

She got down on the ground with McGee.

Abby: Hannah, can you go get me the hot sauce from my fridge.

Me: Ok.

I walked back into Abby's lab and got the bottle of Tabasco and walked it over to her. She took the lid off and waved the bottle in front of McGee's nose and he woke up.

Abby: Tim, are you ok?

McGee: Yes, are you really pregnant?

Abby: Yes.

McGee got up and then he helped Abby up. He smiled and pulled Abby into a hug.

Abby: Are you happy about the baby?

McGee: Are you kidding I'm thrilled.

Me: We should give them space. (I said to dad.)

McGee: Are you guys kidding your family get in here.

Dad and I got in on the hug.

Me: Congratulations. you guys. I'm so happy for the both of you.

Dad: Congratulations, guys.

We all hugged for a while and then my phone rang. I pulled away from the hug and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I looked at my it and saw it was Jennifer who was calling me, so I answered it.

Me: Hello.

Jennifer: Hi, Hannah. I was just letting you know that the gender reveal party is tomorrow at noon.

Me: Ok, Tony and I will be there. Is there anything you would like me to bring?

Jennifer: No, just yourselves.

Me: Ok. I will see you tomorrow.

Jennifer: Ok, bye sis.

Me: Bye, sis.

We hung up the phone, and I saw that Tony texted me. The message said HELP. I walked back over to McGee, Abby and dad.

Me: I'm going to go back upstairs Tony needs my help with his paperwork. (Talking to dad.)

McGee and Abby were still hugging.

Dad: I'll go with you I need to finish my paperwork also.

Me: Ok.

So dad and I got on the elevator.

Dad: So, Abby and McGee are going to be parents?

Me: Yes, that's awesome isn't it.

Dad: Yes, it is.

Dad reached over and stopped the elevator.

Me: What are you doing?

Dad: Is there anything that you need to tell me about?

Me: No, why?

Dad: You have been more tired lately. Do you have another brain tumor or is it something else?

Me: I am going to tell you but no one else can know. Can you keep a secret?

Dad: Yes.

Me: I found out today that I am also pregnant.

Dad: Are you serious?

Me: Yes. You're going to be a grandpa.

Dad: You're not playing with me are you?

Me: No, I promise that this is not a joke.

Dad pulled me into a hug. We hugged for a while then we both stepped back so we could talk.

Me: You're not mad that I'm pregnant before marriage?

Dad: No, because you are 27 years old and you are engaged.

Me: Do I see tears in your eyes?

Dad: I got something in my eyes earlier so they are watering.

Me: Yeah sure grandpa.

Dad: So when are you going to tell Tony?

Me: On Christmas day. I'm worried about his reaction though because the other day he said he wasn't ready for kids.

Dad: Hannah, I thought that to before your mom told me she was pregnant. After she told me I was so happy. Everything will be ok you just have to trust me.

Dad pulled me into another hug, and he kissed to top of my head.

Dad: Everything will be ok. I'm so happy for you two.

Me: Thank you.

Dad: We should probably get off this elevator before someone notices and thinks somethings up.

Me: Your probably right.

We both wiped away our tears, and dad pushed the button. When the elevator doors opened we got off the elevator on our floor.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Friday, December 15

7:30 PM

I walked over to Tony's desk and dad went to his desk.

Dad: Well, I'm out of here for tonight.

Me: Ok, we will see you at Jennifer's party tomorrow. It starts at noon.

Dad: Ok, I will be there. Bye, guys.

Me: Bye, dad.

Tony: Bye, boss.

Dad got on the elevator and left. Tony and I worked on his paperwork. It only took us thirty minutes to finish it together.

Tony: So would you like to go out for dinner tonight?

Me: Sure.

Tony: Where do you want to go?

Me: You choose.

Tony: How about we eat ice cream for dinner.

Me: From Baskin Robbins.

Tony: Yes.

Me: Yeah, let's go! (I said as I ran over to my desk and grabbed my purse.)

Tony: Wow someone's excited. (He said with a smile on his face.)

Me: You know how I feel about ice cream.

Tony: I know, come on. (He said as he walked over to me and grabbed my hand.) I love you Hannah Elizabeth Gibbs.

Me: I love you to Tony DiNozzo.

We walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. I leaned against him waiting for the elevator. When we got on the elevator we hugged until we got off of it. When we walked outside I noticed that it had started snowing. The ground still had a lot of snow on it.

Me: Cool it's snowing again. I like the snow but I don't like to drive in it.

Tony: Me neither. Maybe we should move someone where it doesn't snow like Texas.

I laughed.

Tony: What?

Me: I just imagined us wearing cowboy attire. I can't imagine us living in Texas.

Tony: You would look hot dressed up as a cowgirl.

Me: Well thank you.

Tony: But I can't imagine us living in Texas either. Especially because we would have to leave the people we love.

We walked hand in hand to my Jeep. When we reached my Jeep I unlocked it.

Tony: I'll drive.

Me: Ok.

We both got into the Jeep. As soon as I got in I turned on the heater, and I turned the radio up a little.

Tony: You're still listening to Christmas music? (He said as he hopped in the Jeep.)

Me: Guilty. (I said with a pouty face.)

Tony: I'm just playing with you I love Christmas music. And I love that you are happy.

Me: I am happy.

Tony turned the radio up and was singing along. I wasn't singing along because I was thinking. I am so happy I am pregnant. I wanted to wait years before having children, but I realized that was silly. Children are a blessing. I am so relieved that dad was happy. I hope Tony changes his mind once I tell him I'm pregnant. I don't know what I will do if he doesn't want the baby. He is going to be such a great father. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't know Tony turned the radio down.

Tony: What's up Hannah? You are awfully quiet is something wrong?

Me: No, I was just thinking.

Tony: About what?

Me: Our future. Do you ever think about it?

Tony: Yes.

We arrived at Baskin Robbins. Tony pulled into a parking space.

Tony: Let me guess you are going to get Egg Nog?

Me: Of course. I love Egg Nog, especially Egg Nog ice cream. You're going to get Chocolate Fudge aren't you?

Tony: Guilty. (He said with a pouty face.)

We both got out of the car and went into Baskin Robbins to get our ice cream. After getting our ice cream we went and got back into the jeep. We drove around looking at Christmas lights while we ate our ice cream. After driving around for a while we went home.

9:00 PM

We arrive at the apartment. Tony pulled into a parking space.

Tony: If you wait a minute I will help you out, so you don't fall. It's really icy out here now.

Me: Ok.

Tony turned the Jeep off got out and came around to my side. He opened my door and helped me out. I grabbed my purse and shut the door. Tony and I walked hand in hand to the apartment door. Tony unlocked the door and we walked in. As soon as we walked in I yawned and stretched.

Tony: I think it's time for someone to go to bed.

Me: Yep.

We both got ready for bed, changed into our pajamas, and then we got into bed.

Tony: Goodnight, Han.

Me: Goodnight, Tony.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Saturday, December 16

8:00 AM

I woke up in bed, and I reached my hand over to Tony's side and realized he wasn't in bed. I looked at my phone and saw it was 8 o'clock. I decided to get up and get ready for Jennifer and Jim's gender reveal party at 12. I turned on the light and opened my closet, and dresser drawers and got out some clothes. After getting my clothes for the day I went to get into the shower. After I got out of the shower I put my clothes and high heels on. I put on a Cap Sleeve V Neck Royal Blue Dress (Dress idea from .) Then I walked into the kitchen and saw Tony was making pancakes and bacon.

Me: Good morning.

Tony: Morning, babe. Would you like some breakfast?

Me: Yes, please.

Tony: How about some coffee?

Me: No, thanks. I'll have orange juice.

Tony: You sure you don't want any coffee.

Me: I'm sure. We should probably leave here about 9:30. If we do we should make it to Jennifer's at 10:30 or 11 if we run into traffic.

Tony: Ok.

I grabbed a glass and put orange juice in it, then I refilled Tony's coffee mug. Tony grabbed plates and put two pancakes on each of them, with some bacon.

Me: Is there more batter if we want more pancakes?

Tony: Yes, but you usually don't eat more than two pancakes.

Me: I know, but it's the holidays so I am going to splurge a little.

Tony: Yeah, why not.

We sat down at the kitchen table and ate our breakfast. It didn't take us very long to finish eating.

Me: I'll clean up the kitchen if you go change.

Tony: Ok.

9:10 AM

Tony came back into the kitchen wearing a pink suit.

Tony: What do you think of my suit?

I turned around to look at Tony.

Me: I love it, it's so pretty. Also are you hoping for a girl?

Tony: I would be nice to have both, a niece and a nephew. Also, I am wearing pink because you are wearing blue.

Me: Would you like to me wear pink so you could wear blue?

Tony: No, because I actually like this suit, and you look beautiful.

Me: Thank you.

Tony: Are you ready?

Me: I will be in a minute.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, then I walked back into the living room. I grabbed my purse and my keys.

Tony: Let's take the Tahoe today.

Me: Ok. Do you think I will need my coat?

Tony: It's 42 degrees outside right now. The high today is 46, and the low is 30 so you probably need your coat.

Me: Ok.

I grabbed my coat, then I went out the front door and Tony followed me out. He shut and locked it and we headed out to the Tahoe.

Me: It's so cold but I'm so glad there is no snow or ice on the ground.

Tony: Why? You love the snow.

Me: I don't want to fall, and I don't want to see or be in any accidents.

Tony: Yeah, I don't blame you.

Tony unlocked the Tahoe and came around to my side and opened my door.

Me: Thank you. (I said as I got in the Tahoe.)

Tony: No problem, babe.

Tony shut the door and then he got in on his side. He turned it on, and then he leaned over and kissed me.

Tony: I don't know what I would do without you.

Me: I don't even want to think about that.

Tony pulled out of the parking lot headed toward Jennifer's house. I turned it to a Spanish station because it plays upbeat music and I have grown to like it. Por Favor by Fifth Harmony and Pitbull came on so I turned it up so I could sing to it and rock out. While I was singing Tony was giving me funny looks. After it was over I turned it down and looked at Tony.

Me: What?

Tony: Nothing, I like seeing you so happy. You know next year we should go to the Bahamas for vacation. Wouldn't that be awesome?

Me: Yes, it would.

Tony: Let's save up some money so we can go. Ok?

Me: Ok.

Little did Tony know that vacation was going to have to wait a while due to the change in our lives.

Tony: We can tan, sip drinks by the ocean, go scuba diving, snorkeling, go to Castaway Cay, Gold Rock Beach, the Leon Levy Native Plant Preserve, Marine Habitat at Atlantis, Half Moon Beach, Coco Cay, Beaches of Stocking Island, Aquaventure Water Park at Atlantis Paradise Island, and so much more.\

Me: Wow, you have done a lot of research.

Tony: Yes, because I'm so excited.

Crap he's so excited about going to the Bahamas. How will he take it when he learns that he is going to be a father? I hope he is excited about the baby even though he said it wasn't the right time. For the rest of the trip I didn't talk I was thinking about life, and Tony was singing to Christmas songs. So I guess he didn't notice that I wasn't talking or singing.


	38. Chapter 38

Note: Jennifer is about 18.5 weeks pregnant.

Chapter 38

Saturday, December 16

10:30 AM

Tony: Hannah.

I was too deep in thought that I didn't hear him, so he nudged me.

Tony: Hannah.

Me: Oh, sorry.

Tony: Is there something wrong?

Me: No, I was just thinking.

Tony: Ok. Were here.

Me: Ok. Wow no one is here yet.

Tony: It's only 10:30.

We got out of the Tahoe and shut the doors. All of a sudden Jennifer's front door opened and Bear and Angel ran over to me. I pet on them then I kept walking. Jennifer and Jim came walking outside after Bear and Angel.

Jim: Jennifer, you didn't grab a coat and it's freezing out here. You could catch a cold or the flu.

Jennifer: I'm fine.

Jim walked up behind Jennifer and put a coat over her.

Jennifer: Thank you.

Jennifer walked over to me and gave me a hug.

Jennifer: He's a little overprotective.

Me: Jennifer he always has been overprotective.

Jennifer: I know but he's more overprotective now that we are having kids. Anyways it's so nice to see you.

Me: It's nice to see you to. Wow you look gorgeous.

Jennifer: I feel like a giant whale.

Me: Well you still look pretty.

Jennifer: Thank you. You look pretty also.

Jim: Well we should all go in before we catch a cold.

We all walked into the house.

Jim: We will leave you girls alone to talk.

Jennifer: Ok.

Jim and Tony went into Jim's man cave.

Jennifer: Hannah, can you dump out the coffee pot for me please.

Me: Sure.

I grabbed the coffee pot and dumped it out. I felt a wave of nausea and put the coffee pot and ran to the bathroom. I pushed the door closed a little but I didn't have time to shut it. I made it to the toilet just in time. Jennifer walked into the bathroom not bothering to knock.

Jennifer: Are you ok?

Me: Yes, I'm fine. (I said before I threw up again.)

Jennifer: Are you sure?

Me: Yes. (I said as I leaned up against the bathroom wall.)

Jennifer: Would you like some Listerine?

Me: Yes, please.

Jennifer: I'll go get you a cup that you can put it in.

Me: Thanks.

Jennifer left the bathroom but came back with a plastic cup.

Jennifer: Here you go. (She said as she handed me the cup.)

Me: Thanks.

I poured the Listerine in the cup, then I gargled with it.

Jennifer: Better.

Me: Yes.

Jennifer: Now is there something you would like to share with me?

Me: Are the boys still in Jim's man cave?

Jennifer: Yes, they are looking at all of Jim's guns.

Me: Ok, please shut the door.

Jennifer: Ok.

Jennifer shut the bathroom door.

Me: I found out the other day that I am pregnant.

Jennifer: Oh my gosh! (Loudly.)

Me: Shhh please.

Jennifer: Sorry. I'm just so happy our kids can grow up together. They are going to be best friends just like we are. Does Tony not know?

Me: No, I am going to wait until Christmas day to tell him. But I'm not sure if he is going to be happy about it or not.

Jennifer: What makes you say that?

Me: He said that we aren't ready for kids yet.

Jennifer: Well it's kind of too late now.

Me: I know.

Jennifer: Well are you happy?

Me: Yes, I just hope Tony will be also.

Jennifer gave me a hug.

Jennifer: Well we should get back out there before they figure out something is up.

Me: Yep.

We walked back into the kitchen.

Jennifer: Babe.

Jim: Coming.

Jim and Tony came walking into the kitchen.

Jennifer: Do you have the gender reveal stuff set up outside?

Jim: Yes.

Jennifer: Ok, thank you.

Jim: I'll go get the fireplace set up so everyone will be warm when we come inside.

Jennifer: Thanks, babe.

Jim walks over to Jennifer and kisses her, and places his hand on her belly.

Jim: No, problem honey.

Jim leaves the kitchen. Tony was still standing there.

Tony: Is there anything you ladies need help with?

Jennifer: No, thank you. I think we have everything under control.

We worked in the kitchen, while Tony and Jim did whatever they were doing. Jennifer & Tony's dad and Jim's mom showed up not long after Tony and I did.

Jennifer: I'm going to go get the door. Can you take those Christmas cookies out of the oven for me?

Me: Sure.

Jennifer went to go get the door while I got the Christmas cookies out of the oven.

Mr. DiNozzo, Jennifer, Jim, Jim's mom, and Tony came into the kitchen.

Mr. DiNozzo: Hello, Hannah.

Me: Hi, Mr. DiNozzo. How are you? (Gave him a hug.)

Mr. DiNozzo: Good. How are you?

Me: Good.

Mr. DiNozzo: Now when are you and Tony going to give me a grandchild?

Tony: Not for a long time. We still have some adventures I would like to do before we get married. We are planning to go the Bahamas next year. And I would like to be married, and have a house before we decide to have kids.

Mr. DiNozzo: Well don't wait too long.

Me: We won't.

Not long after Mr. DiNozzo and Jim's mom showed up dad and everyone else showed up.

Jennifer: Hannah, can you get the door please?

Me: Sure.

I opened up the front door and dad and all of my NCIS family walked in.

Me: Hello, guys. (I gave everyone and hug as everyone came in.)

Everyone: Hi, Hannah.

McGee: Should we take our coats off.

Me: Nope, I would leave them on they are about to do the gender reveal and it's being held outside.

McGee: Ok.

Jennifer, Jim, Tony, Mr. DiNozzo, and Jim's mom came walking into the living room.

Jennifer: Hello, everyone.

Everyone: Hello.

Jim: Well we are about to go do the gender reveal is everyone ready?

Everyone: Yes.

Jim: I'll go put Bear and Angel in our room. (Talking to Jennifer.)

Jennifer: Ok. Everyone follow me.

Jennifer lead us all outside to where Jim does his target practice. There were two cans on boxes spread out from each other.

Jennifer: So I need team boy on the left side and team girl on the right side.

There were more people for team boy than there was for team girl. I am hoping that they get one of each. Jim came outside with his gun, and a carton of ear plugs.

Jim: I have ear plugs if anyone wants some.

Everyone put ear plugs in so we wouldn't damage our hearing. Jim got in position to shoot the cans.

Jennifer: Hannah, can you record it for us?

Me: I would be happy to.

So I took out my phone and started recording.

Jennifer: Is everyone ready.

Everyone: Yes. (Yelling excitedly.)

Jennifer: On the count of 3.

Everyone: 3, 2, 1.

Jim shot the first can and blue powder went everywhere.

Everyone: Yeah, it's a boy.

After a minute Jim got ready to shoot the other can.

Jennifer: Is everyone ready.

Everyone: Yes.

Jennifer: On the count of 3.

Everyone: 3, 2, 1.

Jim shot the second can and pink powder went everywhere.

Everyone: Yeah, it's a girl.

Tony walked over to Jennifer and gave her a hug, then he took Jim's gun so Jim could hug Jennifer. Everyone congratulated and hugged Jennifer and Jim. After, we all went back into the house.

Jennifer: Hannah, can you get the cake that is in the fridge for me please.

Me: Sure.

I got the cake out of the fridge and noticed it had four layers.

Jennifer: Ok, we have an announcement. We aren't just having twins we found out that we are having quadruplets.

Everyone: What. (Shocked.)

Jim: Yes, it was a total shock to us to.

Jim got out a knife while Jennifer got out plates.

Jennifer: Once again Hannah can you record this for us?

Me: Sure.

I took out my phone and started recording.

Jennifer: Once again is everyone ready.

Everyone: Yes.

Jennifer: On the count of 3.

Everyone: 3, 2, 1.

Jennifer and Jim cut into the cake, and pulled out a slice. There were two blues and two pinks. Oh my gosh they are having two boys and two girls. I am so happy for them. There were screams in the air and everyone was so excited. They put the cake on a plate and then hugged each other. Then everyone else congratulated and hugged each other.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Saturday, December 16

7:00 PM

By now almost everybody has left except for Abby, McGee, Tony, and me. We are all gathered around in the living room talking, eating Christmas cookies, and drinking hot chocolate. Jennifer is now in her pajamas leaning against Jim on the couch. Jennifer is having a hard time staying awake. Tony and I are sitting in the two recliners. Angel is sitting in my lap while Bear has his head laying on Jennifer's belly.

Tony: Wow look at the time Hannah and I should head home.

Jennifer: So soon.

Tony: Well it takes an hour to get home and we have to get up early for church in the morning.

Jennifer: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Jim: Beside it's time for you to go to bed.

Jennifer: It's only 7 o'clock.

Jim: I know but you need to rest.

Jennifer: Ok, fine. Bye, guys. (Jennifer gives Tony and I a hug.) I'll see you guys tomorrow in church.

Tony: Ok.

Me: Bye Jen, Bye Jim.

I give Jim a hug then Tony helps me put my coat on. I grab my purse off the table in the hallway and then we head outside to the Tahoe. Tony unlocks it and opens my door and I get in. He gets in and turns it on and the first thing he does is turn on the heater.

Me: What does the temperature say?

Tony: It says 26 degrees.

Me: Yep that sounds about right.

Tony: We will probably get snow again.

Me: Probably.

Tony: Are you tired?

Me: Yes. Are you?

Tony: Yes, it's been a long day. There is a pillow in the backseat if you want it. I'll get it when we stop. Sure enough we stopped at a stop sign and Tony reached into the backseat and grabbed the pillow. He handed it to me and I put it against the window and put my head on it. I fell asleep in no time.

Sunday, December 17

7:00 AM

I woke up and realized that I was in my own bed. I guess Tony carried me in from the car last night. Sudden a wave of nausea took over so I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I threw up and then I just leaned against the toilet afraid I would get sick again. I guess I woke Tony up because he came into the bathroom. He took a moment and stared at me.

Tony: Are you ok?

Me: Yes.

Tony: Here I'll help you up.

Suddenly I felt another wave.

Me: Nope.

Tony: Ok.

Tony held my hair with one hand and rubbed my back with the other as I threw up again.

Tony: Are you done?

Me: I think so.

Tony: Ok.

Tony helped me up off the floor I went over to the sink and washed my hands.

Tony: Did you eat something bad?

Me: No.

Tony: Oh man you probably have the flu it's going around at work.

Me: Probably.

Tony: Get back in bed I'll bring you some water and toast.

Me: That's ok you don't have to.

Tony: I want to.

Me: Let me brush my teeth first.

Tony: Ok.

I brushed my teeth and then I went into the bedroom and changed into my pajamas. After I changed into my pajamas I got back in bed. I didn't want to tell Tony that I was pregnant because I wanted to surprise him on Christmas day. I just hope this morning sickness doesn't give it away. I turned the TV on and saw we had been hit by a blizzard.

Me: Oh no.

Tony: What? (Said as he walked back into the bedroom with my toast and water.)

Me: There is a blizzard.

I got out of bed and Tony and I looked out our bedroom window and saw that everyone was covered with snow.

Tony: It looks like we are snowed in. Crap what about you need medicine or have to go to the hospital.

Me: I don't think that will be necessary.

Tony was pacing back and forth.

Me: Why are you pacing?

Tony: Because I'm worried something serious will happen to you.

Me: Nothing bad is going to happen to me.

Tony: How do you know?

Me: Because I do.

Tony: The flu is serious you could run a high fever.

Me: I won't run a high fever.

Tony: You never know.

Me: Yes, I do. Come sit down and close your eyes please.

Tony: Why?

Me: Just do it.

Tony sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. I got up and got something out of my nightstand. I walked over to Tony.

Me: Hold out your hands.

Tony held out his hands and I put a onesie in his hands.

Me: You can open your eyes.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at the onesie. It read "What Happens In Vegas Doesn't Always Stay In Vegas." He looked back up at me his eyes wide. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes probably trying to process the new information.

Tony: Are are you serious?

Me: Yes, I'm pregnant.

Tony: You're not joking are you? (Crying.)

Me: Why would I joke about something like this. I know you said that we aren't ready for kids but I am really happy about this baby. Are you crying because your happy or because you don't want to be a dad right now? If you don't want to be a part of the babies life, I can raise it by myself.

Tony jumped off of the bed and picked me up and swirled me around.

Tony: Are you kidding I'm so happy Hannah. You are having our baby.

Me: Tony, please stop spinning me around before I throw up.

Tony put me down on the ground.

Tony: Oh I'm sorry. I got a little carried away.

Me: That's ok. I'm so glad you are happy about this.

Tony: How long have you known.

Me: Not very long, I found out the day Abby did.

Tony: Abby's pregnant also?

Me: Yes.

Tony: Wow. Jennifer, Abby, and you all pregnant together.

Me: Yep.

Tony kissed me, then he got down in front of me and pulled up my shirt and kissed my belly.

Tony: Hi little one I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you. Your mommy just made me the happiest person alive.

Tony stood up and kissed me again. Then he backed away and jumped up and down. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the floor.

Neighbor: Shut up some people are trying to sleep.

Tony: Oops. (Quietly.)

Me: Let's lay down ok.

Tony: Ok.


	40. Chapter 40

Tony: A baby wow. (He said as he was rubbing my stomach)

Me: I know.

Tony: How long have you known?

Me: A while but I was trying to wait until Christmas to surprise you.

Tony: Does you dad know?

Me: Yes, so does Jennifer. I couldn't hide it from her.

Tony: I hope the baby is a girl and that she is just like you.

Me: I hope she isn't just like me. I don't want her to act like I did when I was a teenager. Man, I was wild. My poor father.

Tony: Yeah, but that's what I like about you. When will we be able to know if we are having a boy or a girl?

Me: In about 13 weeks.

Tony: That's a long time.

Me: I know.

Tony: We should think of baby names.

Me: It's to early to think of baby names.

Tony: No, it's not we will be prepared.

Me: I'm glad your happy about the baby. I was worried you wouldn't be because you wanted to travel more.

Tony: I have never been happier than I am right now. This is by far the best thing we have ever made in our entire life. (He said still rubbing my stomach with a huge smile on his face.)

I leaned over and kissed him.

Me: My top four names for a baby girl would be Emma, Charlotte, Lorelai and Sophia. My top four names for a baby boy would be Liam, Elijah, Christopher and Carter.

Tony: I like the girl names you chose but I don't like Liam or Elijah. Carter and Christopher are cute names though.

Me: What names would you choose for a little boy?

Tony: Dylan, Mason, and Jax.

Me: Did you pick the name Jax from Sons of Anarchy?

Tony: Yes, but it's a cute name. Plus, he was a bad ass.

Me: Yeah, a bad ass that died at the end of the season.

Tony: Well since we are going to be here a while would you like to watch some TV.

Me: Yeah.

Tony: What do you want to watch?

Me: How about Seal Team.

The blizzard kept us trapped in our apartment for a week. Luckily, we didn't run out of supplies. We spent out days playing board games, playing Toon Blast on our phones. I'm on level 1065 while Tony is stuck on level 858. We also finished watching Lethal Weapon, but we stopped at the final episode of season 2. I can't bring myself to watch season 3 because Clayne Crawford isn't in it.

Sunday, December 23

10 am

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I guess the blizzard is gone because we didn't have the ingredients to make pancakes and bacon. Tony must have gone out when I was sleeping to buy food. I got out of bed and put my bathrobe and slippers on and walked into the kitchen.

Tony: Morning beautiful. (He said as he walked over to me giving me a kiss and handing me a cup of orange juice.)

After he handed me my orange juice, he knelt in front of me and lifted my shirt kissing my stomach.

Tony: Morning little one this is your daddy.

I couldn't help but smile he has started talking to the baby daily even though I am barely showing. I am only four weeks and two days pregnant. After he got back up, he put the food on plates for us my plate was huge compared to his.

Me: I don't think I can eat all of this.

Tony: Your right I went a little overboard. (He said taking some of the food off my plate and putting it on an extra plate for later.)

Me: I was thinking we could go look at Christmas lights tonight.

Tony: That sounds like fun. We could go to Baskin Robbins and get ice cream.

Me: Oh yes, I would kill for some egg nog ice cream.

Tony just laughed.

Me: What?

Tony: You and egg nog ice cream.

Me: It's good.

Tony: I know. (He said with a smile on his face.)

Me: I can't believe the blizzard lasted a week. Luckily, I already got my Christmas shopping done.

Tony: Yeah, me to.

Christmas and New Years came and went. Tony and I spent the holidays with our families and friends. We didn't tell anyone else we are expecting because I want to wait until the 12th week. Although, I feel like they are getting suspicious because I haven't been going out to catch the bad guys/girls only going out to investigate the initial crime scene. I also might have to stop doing that because morning sickness is kicking my butt. But I don't mind it means that my baby is healthy.


	41. Chapter 41

Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to post. I am in college, so I am busy with homework. Luckily, it's summer time and while I still have summer courses I am going to try to post regularly. Whether it be this story or my others. Thank you, guys, for reading.

Monday, January 21st

Today I am officially 8 weeks pregnant. I have booked an ultrasound appointment for Friday, but I haven't told Tony yet because I'm hoping to surprise him. Today is Martin Luther King, Jr. Day so we have today off unless something comes up. It's only 7 o'clock so Tony is still sleeping next to me, and I am currently watching season 1 of Yellowstone on my phone. I can't wait until season 2. I love Kevin Costner and Cole Hauser because damn he looks good playing Rip. My stomach starts growling so I figure I will go get us some breakfast. I would make something for him, but I don't want to wake him up. I quietly get dressed and then I write a quick note letting him know I am going out and will be back soon. I grabbed my purse and car keys off the key holder by the front door and then I head to Shipley's because I am craving glazed doughnuts. I turned the radio on, and Senorita by Shawn Mendes and Camilla Cabello was on, so I started singing. It is my new favorite song. When suddenly out of nowhere a truck hit my jeep so hard it flipped and slid. I was stuck in my jeep to scared to move in case the baby wasn't ok. I placed my hands over my little baby bump hoping everything was ok. I looked over and saw a lot of feet walking towards the jeep.

Man: Miss we are going to gently flip your jeep back over, ok?

Me: Ok, thank you.

I heard sirens and knew that help was on the way. The giant crowd gently flipped my jeep back over, so it was sitting normally. My purse was sitting in the passenger side floorboard, but I didn't dare reach to get it.

Woman #1: Do you need help out of your vehicle?

Me: I'm not going to move right now I'm going to wait for the ambulance.

Woman #2: I'll get your purse from the floorboard.

Me: Thank you.

She opened the passenger side door and handed me my purse. Luckily, the only things I have in my vehicle is a bottle of hand sanitizer, car freshener, and the visor. So, there isn't a mess.

Woman #2: Are you pregnant?

Me: Yes. (I said with a smile, but a tear left my eye.)

Woman #2: Everything will be ok you'll see.

Man #1: Emergency Personnel are here. (He said loudly)

Me: Is the other person in the vehicle ok?

Man #2: He's drunk.

I looked over at the cop car that just arrived and saw Jim get out and run over to my jeep, while the other officer checked on the drunk driver.

Jim: Hannah, are you ok.

Me: I think so, but….

Jim: The baby.

Me: Yeah, I don't know.

Jim: You'll be ok. Does Tony know about the accident.

Me: No.

My phone started ringing "You're Still The One by Shania Twain" which was Tony's ringtone, so I grabbed it out of my purse and took a deep breath.

Tony: Hey Hannah, where are you?

Me: Tony, please don't panic.

Tony: What's wrong?

Me: I've been in a car crash, and I'm going to go to the hospital.

Tony: I'll be right there. I love you.

Me: I love you to. (We hung up the phone)

Jim: Hannah, the ambulance is here to take you to the hospital but first we must pry your door open.

Me: Ok.

I closed my eyes taking deep breath went I felt wetness on my legs. I opened my eyes and looked down and I noticed I was bleeding.

Me: Shit.

Jim: What?

Me: I'm bleeding.

Jim looked in the jeep down and my legs and saw the blood.

Jim: We need to get this door open now!

I saw Jim run to the fire engine and grab the Halligan bar and he quickly got my door open which surprised me because he did it so fast. He must really be worried. After he got it open, he handed it to the firemen and reached for my hand helping me out of the jeep.

Jim: Can you walk?

Me: Yes.

He took my hands and led me to the stretcher and helped me get on it. They quickly got me loaded into the ambulance and we headed to the hospital. I started feelings dizzy and then my eyes got heavy and I was out.


	42. Chapter 42

When I came to, I was surrounded by doctor's and nurses.

Nurse: She's waking up.

Doctor: Mam I'm Doctor Jones do you know where you are, and what your name is?

I took of the oxygen mask so I could answer.

Me: My name is Hannah Gibbs and I'm in the hospital.

Doctor Jones: Do you know why?

Me: I was in a car accident.

Doctor Jones: Does you head hurt?

Me: Yes, but I just want to know if my baby is ok.

Doctor Jones: Your health comes first.

They put a heart rate monitor on my finger.

Doctor Jones: I'm going to need you to relax. Try taking deep breaths.

Me: I won't be relaxed until I know my baby is ok. (I said with tears going down my face)

Doctor Jones: I'm sorry but I'm dealing with you right now.

Nurse: Hannah, my name is Nurse Jackie I know what you're going through. I'm going to get an ultrasound machine I will be right back, ok?

Me: Ok, thank you so much.

I saw her glare at the stupid doctor which made me smile.

Doctor Jones: Bitch.

Jennifer: Excuse me. (She said as the stepped in the room) Doctor Jones did you just call Nurse Jackie a bitch.

Doctor Jones: Of course not.

Jennifer: You can leave know.

Doctor Jones: No, she's my patient.

Jennifer: She's mine and Nurse Jackie's patient now. You can go.

Doctor Jones: Screw you. (He said as he left the room)

Jennifer: Are you ok?

Me: I have a headache and I ache a little, but I don't care about me right now.

Nurse Jackie came back in with an ultrasound machine. Jennifer pulled the curtain shut as I lifted my shirt for them to do the ultrasound. Nurse Jackie started rubbing the gel on my stomach as the curtain flew open. I looked over and saw Tony and Dad standing there staring at me.

Tony: Oh my god are you ok? (He asked rushing to my side.)

I didn't say anything because I was too upset to talk. I put my hand out so he could grab it. Nurse Jackie started rubbing the ultrasound probe on my stomach trying to find the baby's heartbeat.

Nurse Jackie: Sometimes it takes a minute to find a heartbeat.

I was holding my breath praying that they would find one. Tony, Jennifer, Dad and I had tears running down our faces. Jennifer walked around Tony to my other side and grabbed my hand, while dad walked over to me and put his hand on my leg. After a couple minutes a wave of relief washed over everyone as we heard the baby's heartbeat. Tony kissed me and smiled.

Tony: I love you.

Me: I love you to.

Nurse Jackie: That's a strong heartbeat, the baby seems fine. He or she is tough.

Jennifer: Just like the rest of his or her family. (She said as she hugged Tony, dad and I.)

Nurse Jackie: Why don't we get you transported to your own room because I would like you to stay overnight.

Me: Ok.

Dad: Is she going to be ok?

Nurse Jackie: She has a concussion, some cuts and bruises, but overall, she should be fine.

Dad: Ok, thanks. (He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.) I love you Hannah Banana.

Me: I love you to Dad.

Abby came rushing into my room. How does everyone know I am in here?

Me: Hi Abby.

Abby: Are you ok?

Me: Yes, I'm fine.

Abby: Is she? (She asked looking at Jennifer)

Jennifer: Yes, and so is baby. (She said rubbing the gel off my stomach)

Dad: Well I'm going to go get a coffee would anybody else like something?

Right on que my stomach growled, and everyone looked at me.

Dad: I'll go get you those doughnuts you wanted.

Jim: No need. (Jim says as he walks into the room with four Shipley's boxes)

Jennifer: Babe you're so sweet.

Me: Thanks Jim.

Jim: No problem. What is family for.

Dad: Jim can I talk to you when you get a minute.

Jim: Sure Gibbs.

Jim put the boxes down, gave Jennifer a hug and kiss, and then stepped in the hallway with dad. They are probably talking about the drunk driver that hit me.

Me: I'm so glad that the baby is ok.

Tony: I'm glad that you both are ok. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. (He kissed me)

Jennifer: Well I'm glad you are ok, but I have to get back to the rest of my patients.

Jennifer gave Tony and me a hug, took a glazed doughnut and then she was off to work again.


End file.
